Somewhere in Neverland
by Truthful Blasphemy
Summary: Life at Roger Heights high school is about to get a lot more interesting now that the notorious bad-boy, Peter Pan, is going out with the hottest girl in school, Kelsey. And why is he suddenly so determined to be friends with the quiet, poetic Wendy? Things aren't exactly what the seem. AU
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a test-run chapter of a story I want to write. It gets super cool, this is just the exposition (of course). **

**Please review with your opinion of whether or not I should continue. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan. Or Kelsey.**

_Song: Teenagers  
_

_By: My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Bon Jovi played through her earbuds, sadly unable to block out the conversation of the three girls sitting in front of her on the school bus. Homecoming was in just three weeks and girls were already buzzing about what to wear, who to go with, and how they should do their hair. One of the girls in front of her was manically texting who Wendy supposed was a potential date. "Oh my goodness," the redhead suddenly piped, her eyes wide as she looked up from the small screen, "I can't believe it! Kevin already asked Emily and she said yes!"

"That skank!" the petite blond next to her said, her mouth forming an attractive little 'o'. "I'm so sorry, Kayla."

"There are better boys out there than Kevin," the brunette next to the window smiled. "Plenty of them."

"Maybe you could ask Luke?" Mandy suggested, tossing her blond locks.

"Oh come on, ladies. Think bigger! There are much hotter guys at this school," the brunette said. She was obviously the brains of the group. In fact, Wendy _knew _she was the brains of the group because Wendy had been dealing with the trio of girls her whole life. They all lived in the same neighborhood and had attended the same schools since kindergarten. The clan of three and Wendy had a platonic neighborly relationship. Once and awhile Wendy would hang out with them or one of them would randomly show up to her house and ask to chill by Wendy's pool for an hour or so. They generally got along, even though Wendy was not considered up to their social standards.

"Well who are _you _gonna ask, Kelsey?" Kayla asked, huffing rather unattractively.

"Peter, duh."

"Wait...do you mean _Peter," _Mandy, the redhead, asked, putting heavy emphasis on the name.

"Of course I mean _Peter,_" Kelsey mocked, mimicking her tone. "He is obviously the hottest guy at Roger Heights. And he should most definitely be going out with the hottest girl, who would be me."

"You totally are the hottest girl," Kayla crooned. "I wish I was as pretty as you." The discussion turned to Kelsey's hair management and Wendy lost interest, wondering why she had been interested in the first place. Their talk was almost as mindless as the conversations Mr. Smee, the crazy aging janitor at the Roger Heights, had with himself as he mopped. Bon Jovi had long since changed to The Cars and Wendy lost herself in the lyrics of _Dangerous Type _as she gazed out the window.

Autumn did wonderful things in northern Michigan, despite the bipolar temperatures. The sun was out, but a breeze blew across the recently emptied fields, tumbling the bits of dried grass and corn husks over each other. This was a perfect day for her. She listened to the upbeat music and thought about her school and the upcoming year.

Roger Heights was the pinnacle of stereotypical. If 80's stock movie characters existed in real life, Roger Heights was their home. The hot girls dated the jocks, who beat on the nerds, who spent most of their time in the chemistry labs or math classrooms. History buffs, authors and poets stayed in the library among the mostly ignored volumes of old teen literature. Once and awhile there would be a small puff of dust as a student removed a reference book from a shelf. The tortured artists owned the studios photography development lab and the rambunctious theater kids ruled the music wing along with the stuffy choir clique. Goths lurked in the corners. Punks spent most of their time ignoring academics altogether in order to play their guitars outside in the commons by the auditorium. Those who didn't belong to a specific group often wandered from one to the other making friends and enemies along the way. Wendy was one of those, though she spent a majority of her time with either the authors or the artists.

She thought about how funny it was the the school was so sectioned. _Why would everyone want to stay away from everyone else instead of melding their talents? _It didn't matter, either, because each group had a leader. And the leader of the punks was the infamous player, Peter Pan.

He and his oddly nicknamed band of six boys kept mostly to themselves. He was that unattainable God-among-men to the female portion of Roger Heights. It wasn't that he didn't like girls, it was just the fact that he was apathetic about all affairs of the heart. He just didn't care. And that made him all the more attractive, like an exotic animal that couldn't be tamed.

Wendy had a couple classes with Peter, so she knew why so many girls found him enticing. He was, by any normal person's standards, attractive. He was a skater, and his dirty blond hair was flippy, usually tucked into a hood or under a hat if he could get away with it. His deep green eyes were a major topic of conversation amongst the single cheerleaders (of which there were few). Peter was tan, with broad shoulders and strong yet sinewy arms and legs. To be blunt: strong but skinny. Even Wendy found him handsome, though she'd never admit her secret crush to anyone but her best friend, Olivia.

She wasn't even sure she could call it a crush. Just a feeling of attraction towards a handsome male. It was better if she put it at a distance and didn't treat it like a feeling.

When the bus came to a stop and emptied her and the clan of three out onto their road, the others were still talking about the dance. Wendy put her iPod in her backpack and chose to listen to their banter, mostly because it was very entertaining to her. She didn't expect Kelsey to turn to her and ask, "So who are you going to homecoming with, Wendy?"

"I might not even go to homecoming this year," Wendy shrugged. "It's junior year, I've had my fill of dances."

"Oh you're just sore cause you don't have a date," Kayla said with a playful smile. Wendy grinned back.

"How did it go with Kevin?"

"Oh, don't get Mandy started," Kelsey laughed as Mandy's mood dropped visibly. "But really, Wendy, have a little fun! School dances are great opportunities to meet people! Why not ask one of your theater buddies? Or one of those cute hipsters from writing club?"

"I don't know. But maybe I will," Wendy sighed. "Who are you going with, Kels?"

"I'm going to ask Peter Pan, so wish me luck!"

"I do wish you luck, he'd be quite a catch," Wendy smiled. This conversation concluded at the end of her driveway, which she gratefully dashed up. After grabbing the mail, she pushed her way inside. "He would be quite the catch."

Wendy's phone vibrated and flashed her mother's number. With an irritated sigh she answered it. "Yeah, mom?"

_"Hi honey, do you mind folding the towels for me? Micheal is coming down with something, so I might need you to help make dinner, too, so I can take care of him."_

"Alright, Mom."

"_I love you sweetie," _her mom said, sounding rather rushed and insincere.

"Love you too, Mom."

Wendy tossed her phone back into her bag and kicked off her shoes by the front door, wading past the dirty laundry next to the laundry room and into the living room. A huge pile of towels lay across the couch, and her brother John was at the dining room table finishing his homework.

"Hi, Wendy!" the intelligent twelve-year old piped, his brown eyes flashing between algebra and his sister.

"Hey John, how's school going?"

"Pretty well. I'm doing exceptionally at math and vocabulary!" he exclaimed. Wendy smiled.

"I can tell!"

"Are you going to homecoming?" John asked, slipping the pile of papers back into his backpack.

"How did you know about that?" Wendy asked, setting her bag down and reaching for one of the many towels. John joined her in folding and she gave him a grateful look.

"Well Jenny's older sister Sarah is going and Sarah told Jenny to leave her alone when Jenny was reading on of Sarah's modeling magazines because Sarah wanted to look at the new dress styles so she could get one for homecoming this weekend," John rattled off. Wendy nodded.

"Well, for your information, I will not be attending homecoming this year unless Olivia drags me there. And even then I don't have a dress," Wendy stated.

"Why not make a dress, like in _Pretty in Pink?_" John asked.

"It's three weeks away! Plus, I don't have anything to make the dress out of. It would be so much easier to just buy one," Wendy explained. John nodded.

"I guess so. But it wouldn't be as cool as _Pretty in Pink,_" he decided. He looked up and readjusted his glasses. "Is Kelsey going?"

"Yeah she is. Kayla and Mandy, too," Wendy affirmed. John shrugged.

"Why not go with them? They're pretty nice."

"Because they're going with dates, and I don't have a date," Wendy said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's just a stupid dance, don't worry about it John. And thanks for helping me fold these things," Wendy smiled. Her brother returned the gesture and nodded.

"Anytime, Wen."

The next morning at the bus stop, all three of the other girls were beaming. Wendy chuckled, "Let me guess, you all have dates?"

"Yes!" Mandy cheered. "I'm going with Max, that hotty from the theater department."

"Well, I'm surprised. I didn't know Max had any friends other than his hair," Wendy laughed. He was notorious for having the school's most fabulous faux-hawke. "What about you, Kayla?"

"I'm going with Jared, the fullback," she replied dreamily.

"And I"m going with Peter Pan," Kelsey declared proudly. "I asked him last night and he said yes!"

"Aren't the guys supposed to ask the girls?" Wendy asked.

"Who cares about those old social restrictions. If a girl likes someone nowadays, she'd better get after him herself or he'll get stolen away. Soon, ladies, you'll be looking at the future Mrs. Pan!" Kelsey crowed.

"Well good luck," Wendy smiled good-naturedly.

"Thanks Wendy, I hope you go, too!" Kelsey said as the bus pulled up. Wendy spent the bus ride listening to music and wondering whether or not homecoming would be a good decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**So according to the awesome reviews I got, I should continue! And anyone who can make me an epic cover photo...I would highly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Peter Pan isn't mine. Neither is Kelsey. **

_Song: Dancing Through Life  
_

_Artist: Wicked (Original Broadway Cast)_

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Wendy exclaimed. She tugged at the bottom hem of her dress, wishing it would magically lengthen. Olivia had lent it to her, and Livi was just a little shorter than Wendy.

"You already wanted to go, I just had to motivate you!" Olivia stated, adjusting her eye makeup in the mirror on the vanity.

"All we need now are dates," Wendy sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed. _Really _wishing that her borrowed dress was a little longer.

"Are you kidding? We are the best dates out there, and we're going with each other! I feel sorry for all the sods who _aren't _going with us," Olivia said.

"So the entire population of Roger Heights," Wendy said. Olivia smacked her friend playfully on the arm before catching sight of something through the window and rushing to look outside.

"Check it out, Wen, Kelsey got a limo!"

"Well of course she did," Wendy said, suddenly assuming a valleygirl accent, "Her daddy is like the owner of the Wind-Ocean Law Firm. Ohmigosh."

"Wendy, you dork," Olivia gasped through her laughter. "I thought you two got along."

"We do! It doesn't mean that she's not spoiled, though. Not to mention she's beautiful and _knows _it," Wendy scoffed. "Anyway, we're going to be late. Let's get going."

"Alright, jeez," Olivia sighed, regaining her breath and allowing herself to be dragged from the room by her impatient best friend. Wendy's mother popped her head out of the boy's bedroom door and smiled at them.

"Be safe tonight, girls! And make sure to have fun!"

"We will, Mom," Wendy smiled, tugging Olivia's arm. Olivia waved goodbye to Mrs. Darling before following Wendy into the garage. All the way to the school they listened to the sound of the tires spinning beneath the vehicle, both of them wondering what it was going to be like. Probably like every other school dance that they'd been to so far, but anything could happen. Upon entering the dance, Wendy was in awe of the decorations. The columns on either side of the cafeteria commons were done up to look like trees, and the balloons tethered together to play the leaves were everywhere.

"Isn't it gorgeous, Livi?" Wendy asked. But Olivia had left her side and joined a small group of boys from the art club in dancing. Wendy sighed with a smile. _Just like every other occasion, Olivia found other friends to dance with and left her wandering around on her own. Maybe she'd be lucky enough to find another partner. _As she was thinking, someone bumped into her arm. "Oh! Sorry!"

"Oh it's ok-hey Wendy!" it was Kelsey. "I didn't see you there, your dress makes you blend right in!"

"Yeah..." Wendy looked down at her plain-Jane forest green dress. Even under the colorful rotating lights of the dance it made her blend into the forest theme.

"Looks nice," the boy at Kelsey's side spoke up. "Green's my favorite color."

"Mine is blue, but my friend let me borrow her dress. I like this shade," Wendy said, mostly to herself out of nervousness.

"Blue is nice, like the sky or the sea," the boy said again. Kelsey, seeing that this conversation wouldn't include her unless she made it, spoke up.

"Well Wendy, this is Peter Pan. Peter, this is my neighbor, Wendy Darling," she introduced. Wendy and Peter nodded at each other. But before they could say anything else to each other, Kelsey dragged Peter towards the dance floor calling, "Later, Wen!" over her shoulder. Wendy sighed and found a bench to sit on. On the opposite end of said bench, a couple was very occupied with each others faces. Wendy tried not to cringe at their behavior as she listened to the bad pop music blare from the many speakers set up in seemingly random places. She watched the awkward lonely guys sway back and forth in small groups, eying the groups of single girls patched here and there on the floor. The couples who _didn't _want to be caught doing something inappropriate were dotted along the back of the commons, swaying in sync and laughing to each other quietly. At the front of it all, nearest to the DJ, was a cloud of people bumping uglies through their clothes. Wendy supposed that this was the most likely location for Kayla, Mandy, Kelsey and their dates to be.

She was surprised when someone sat down immediately next to her and said, "Hullo, Wendy."

"Oh...hi," she said, peeking up at the boy, who turned out to be none other than Peter.

"How's the dance going for you?" he asked, flicking his hair out of his eyes. _Wow...they're even greener than the cheerleaders say they are..._

"Oh, uhm, I've been mostly sitting here," she admitted with a very forced laugh. Peter frowned.

"Why are you alone?"

"Because none of my friends want to dance with me," Wendy shrugged. In all honesty, she probably could have found someone to dance with. She just didn't really want to.

"Well that's sad," Peter said. "Kelsey just went to the bathroom and told me to wait for her here. She said you weren't threatening, and I guess she's right. You seem alright to me."

"Thanks," Wendy was still processing the fact that she was talking to the infamous Peter Pan. But what made her frown was the fact that Kelsey didn't consider her pretty enough to be a threat to her budding relationship with Peter.

"Well I have to go now, but thanks for the chat," Peter said, standing. Wendy nodded up at him and watched as he sauntered back to an overjoyed Kelsey. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked together back to the dance floor.

She sighed stood, stretching her arms over her head. Another failed dance. Instead of looking for her best friend to tell her goodbye, Wendy merely left. Her decision had been wrong, homecoming had sucked just as much as all the other dances. This one even more-so, now that her neighbor had one more thing to gloat about. Wendy was sure she hadn't heard the end of Kelsey's boy-talk.

The following Friday on the bus, Peter rode home with Kelsey. Kayla and Mandy took up a seat of their own where they discussed bad places to get Chinese food. Kelsey and Peter cuddled down into the seat together and touched noses, giggling over the cute things the other would say to them. They kissed a lot, and Wendy tried to ignore them, burying herself deeper into her sweatshirt and turning up the volume on her iPod. Anything to distract her from the horrible display of affection going on in front of her. According to everybody, they had become an official couple after homecoming, and no one was surprised. As one girl put it, "It was going to happen eventually. They're both so perfect. So it seems fitting that they'd be a perfect couple."

When they stepped from the bus, Wendy kept her headphones in. Hopefully nobody would notice her today and she could walk home in peace. It really hadn't been her week, and she just wanted everything to settle down and be over. Olivia was still mad at her for ditching homecoming and leaving early the week previous. Wendy just didn't care; Olivia would get over it. Through the drumbeats of her music, she could hear Kelsey's ringing, feminine laugh. That girl really _was _perfect. Curvy, tall, deep brown eyes, flowing curly brown hair, and a girly laugh that almost sounded like bells. Wendy was, admittedly, very jealous of her neighbor. Kayla and Mandy were easy to ignore since they were complete airheads, but Kelsey knew what she was doing, and that made her both wonderful and dangerous. Dangerous because she had the power to destroy reputations with a single rumor. Some of the people lower on the social ladder called her the Kill Whisperer.

"Later Wen!" Kayla and Mandy called to her as she trekked up her driveway. Wendy waved back to them over her shoulder and continued into the house. It was Friday, soccer day, and she had the whole house to herself for at least four hours until her mother, father, and little brothers returned. With a grateful sigh, Wendy jogged up the stairs and into her room. She happily tossed her backpack onto her bed, changed into some yoga pants, and opened the curtains to let in some sunlight.

"Thank goodness I don't have homework this weekend!" Wendy exclaimed. She wasn't in the mood to write down meaningless fact after meaningless fact about subjects she would never utilize in life. Instead, she put her iPod on the dock and turned up the volume, dancing around in front of the French-door windows leading to her balcony. Wendy loved this room, it was airy and light and the balcony made her feel like an abandoned character in a romance novel.

"Oh Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town! Oh Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown! Say what you mean, tell me I'm right, and let the sun rain down on me! Give me a sign, I wanna believe!" Wendy sang, dancing wildly and throwing her hair around. She grabbed a hairbrush from her vanity and sang into the handle, pretending she was in a John Hughes movie playing the ill-begotten heroine. Nothing made her feel happier than dancing and singing for no apparent reason. It was the only time she got to be free from her family, school, her friends, and her neighbors. "He senses something, call it desperation! Another dollar, another day! And if she had the proper words to say, she would tell him...but she'd have nothing left to sell him!"

Next door, Peter watched as Wendy danced through the glass panels of the French-doors. Kelsey was talking about something unimportant and he was daydreaming, still looking at the quiet girl who seemed to be more bright and exciting than she let on. Peter interrupted Kelsey's pointless rant with, "How long have you two been neighbors?"

"Huh?"

"You and Wendy, how long have you known each other?" Peter asked, leaning against Kelsey's bed frame.

"Oh, since we were little kids and they moved here from England. Apparently they had a huge family business over there and Mr. Darling wanted to move it to America. The only reason they even live in this neighborhood is because they're so rich. But they don't act rich, ya know?"

"Yeah," Peter said.

"But we're not here to talk about her," Kelsey stated, "We're here to be together."

"Right," Peter agreed, leaning forward to kiss her. Kelsey's reputation not only preceded her, but it was accurate. She was probably the best kisser at Roger Heights. Although what did that reputation say about her? Peter didn't really care at the moment, he was too wrapped up in the feeling that something about this kiss just wasn't _right. _But he ignored it. They were, as Kelsey had said many times, the perfect couple.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am seriously addicted to writing this story. So this may be one of two updates today. Woah! Exciting huh? **

**And Happy Father's Day!**

**I have gone through my previous chapters and added the songs that inspired them as well. So...yeah. **

_Song: Pulled_

_ By: The Addams Family Musical_

* * *

One glorious Saturday in late October, the temperature rose to eighty degrees. Wendy decided to take one last swim in the pool before it was all closed up for winter. As she gathered her things and changed into her swimsuit, she smiled at the memories the pool held. Her fifth birthday party, where Carrie Brown pushed Mandy into the shallow end because she took one of Carrie's strawberries from her plate. The many summers spent splashing around with Olivia, pretending to be mermaids. The feeling of calm she got from merely diving beneath the surface and floating, feeling the water itself move around her.

So that's what she did first. When she dove in, she stayed there, floating and feeling the cool water move in trickling currents around her arms and legs. Wendy held her breath for just over a minute before feeling that needy burn deep within her lungs. She popped her head above the surface, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. "Oh my God!" she shrieked, splashing backwards.

"Sorry! When I was walking to Kelsey's back door I saw you floating and I...I didn't know if you were okay," Peter said, holding his hands out in front of him as if to calm a panicked animal. He was standing next to the fence, clearly having just climbed over.

"Oh, sorry I yelled. I just wasn't expecting you in my yard," Wendy said, followed with an airy, nervous laugh. "But you know that Kelsey's not home, right?"

"Oh. Why not?" Peter asked, taking a seat on a lawn chair. He might as well sit if he was going to talk to the girl in the pool.

"Because it's Saturday morning! She won't be home until almost dinner-time. She goes out shopping and to get mani-pedis with her girls today," Wendy explained. Peter nodded. In truth, he knew that Kelsey was out today, but he needed an excuse to see Wendy again. He wasn't totally sure why, either. Something just drew him to her. A force he couldn't explain.

"Would you mind if I hung out here for a little while?" Peter asked. "It's a long bike ride from my place to this neighborhood and I would love to take a rest before heading home again."

"Sure! You can jump in if you want," Wendy offered, gesturing at the pool.

"No swim trunks," Peter shrugged.

"Oh...right...who cares? Just wear your pants," Wendy laughed. Peter laughed too, and Wendy realized that this was the first time she'd ever heard him laugh. It almost sounded like a child's laugh, the way it rang out and tumbled over itself to be heard. But beneath the childishness there was a hint of pride. She smiled to herself as he tugged his shirt off and jumped in. Wendy tried not to stare, but he was gorgeous. Tan and muscular in that not-chiseled-but-almost-if-you-squint kind of way.

"Are you checking me out, Ms. Darling?" Peter asked, flicking his wet hair out of his eyes. Wendy flushed.

"How do you know my last name?" she asked, changing the subject from her embarrassment.

"It's on the mailbox," Peter replied. Wendy rolled her eyes and splashed him. He laughed and retaliated. It turned into an all-out splash war that ended when Peter cried, "Enough! I'm tired."

"Yeah, my arms hurt!" Wendy said. The two of them swam in lazy laps around the pool, talking about random subjects. Peter's garage band, Wendy's poetry, and the classes they had once shared with crazy teachers. "So what's it like being one half of Roger Heights' most perfect couple?"

"Good, I guess. Kelsey's an okay girl. I think I love her," Peter shrugged. "She's a nice distraction from everything. And she's gorgeous."

"She is absolutely stunning," Wendy nodded.

"I'm not sure what I think about the fact that she has such a reputation!"

"Well she's the one who created and built up that reputation, so I wouldn't worry too much about it," Wendy said. Peter nodded, slipping under the water to get his hair out of his face again.

"Peter! What are you doing?" came a familiar, shrill voice. Peter looked up towards the short fence marking where Wendy's yard ended and Kelsey's began. The dark-haired girl was pouting, bags in either hand. _Speak of the Devil, _he thought with a mental sigh. He didn't want to leave just yet, he was having too much fun!

"Well I was going to hang out with you, but you weren't home. Wendy was nice enough to let me hang out after I figured out she wasn't drowning," Peter explained. Despite the fact that his story seemed jumbled and silly, Kelsey accepted it. Wendy was just a poor social waif anyhow. It was good for her to have some popular influence.

"Well dry off and come over to my house, 'kay babe?" Kelsey smiled. Peter nodded and pulled himself out of the pool. "Thanks for letting him chill, Wen."

"No problem, Kels," Wendy said, trying to hide her disappointment that Peter was leaving. She hadn't realized that most of the day had passed. They had been talking and having so much fun that they'd both missed lunch. Wendy's parents and brothers would be home any minute from the District Champion Soccer Tournament.

"Hey Wendy, here's my number. Text me sometime," Peter smiled, leaving a slip of paper on her pool-side table. Wendy smiled brightly and nodded.

"I definitely will!"

"Later, Darling."

"Bye, Pan."

Peter still wasn't sure, as he sat on Kelsey's couch with her draped across his lap, what made him want to talk to Wendy. She was beautiful, sure. Her brown-almost-red hair and bright blue eyes were such a joyful sight to see around school, where she was always such a positive happy person. She didn't make fun of other people and only hung out with friends who made her happy. She didn't conform, but she didn't try to rebel, either. She just _was _Wendy.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Kelsey asked, tracing his frown lines with her fingertip.

"Just school is all," Peter lied, smiling down at his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss and stretched. The sun was setting. "I need to be heading home pretty soon."

"But you've only been here a couple hours," Kelsey whined. Peter shook his head, smelling the chlorine of Wendy's pool still in his hair.

"I need to go home and shower and get some sleep. Plus it's almost dark, and I don't want to bike home in the dark," Peter said, pushing the girl off his lap and standing. "I'll see you again on Monday, babe."

That night, Peter lay in his bed, his mind racing about Wendy and Kelsey and how different they were. The way he felt about Kelsey was the same way he felt about puppies. Something fun but ultimately not permanent. She was, in all seriousness, a distraction to him. He wasn't sure if he'd want to keep her around. But he wasn't sure if he'd ever want to get rid of her. Meanwhile Wendy was eating up his thoughts, devouring his consciousness. It wasn't her fault that she was so beautiful and kind and talented.

The talk they'd had about poetry truly blew his mind as she spouted off memorized sonnets and discussed meter in song and how poetry worked. Kelsey just wanted to talk about shoes and how no one would ever be as pretty as her and _Why aren't you kissing me, baby? _

He was very confused as he finally shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Wendy, meanwhile, was wondering what to do about this feeling deep within her. She'd tried to stifle it. She'd tried to drown it out, kill it, demolish it, ignore it...but it was very clear to her now that the slight bit of attraction she'd held for Peter's physical form was moving towards an emotional attachment to his personality. But he was dating her neighbor. And so she decided to ignore her feelings for once and drown herself in work and play, ignoring the fact that he even existed. He was Kelsey's boyfriend and would always be just that: someone else's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Reviews, please?**

**Oh, and I know this chapter is a little disjointed and may seem scrambled. That's the point. It will make sense in the near future.**

_Song: Love Like Winter__  
_

_Artist: AFI_

* * *

Fall slipped into winter without anyone really noticing and the rhythm of school overtook Wendy's life. When she wasn't doing homework or reading, she was at school or writing club. The only reason she knew that winter had arrived was the fact that her balcony was covered in snow. She almost felt like a Princess trapped in a tower. But then, Wendy had always loved a good story.

"My parents won't be home tonight. Or tomorrow night. They're at a business meeting downstate and I have the house to myself," Kelsey stated.

"Oh. Well that's cool," Peter replied, absently munching a tater tot.

"Wanna come over?" she asked, her voice mischievous.

"I guess," Peter shrugged. "Want me to bring a movie again?"

"No, don't worry about it, babe," Kelsey smiled. Her eyes were shining with a promise Peter didn't fully understand. Even though he and Kelsey had been together for three months, he still didn't fully understand her.

"Okay, well class is going to start soon," Peter pointed out, standing and tossing his trash into a nearby waste-bin. Kelsey pulled the straps of her bag over her shoulders and took Peter's hand, nearly skipping as he walked her to class like he did every day. If it wasn't for the fact that she was so routine, Peter would have left by now. But the truth was, even with the Lost Boys, he felt alone; and Kelsey made some of that loneliness fade. So he stuck with her. Occasionally his mind wandered and he thought about Wendy and wondered if _she _could make the loneliness any less painful. But he already had someone, so Wendy just didn't matter.

"I'll see you tonight, okay babe?" she said, kissing him once quickly. He nodded and smiled at her in the way he knew she loved. She giggled and kissed him again before walking into the classroom, swaying her hips the way she thought he loved. He wondered what exactly she had planned.

When Peter knocked on Kelsey's bedroom window, she answered quickly, pulling him inside. "Why did you want me to come in through the window?" he asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. Her cryptic text messages had him very confused and a bit nervous. The winter breeze at his back made everything more realistic. The cold was his tie to reality as he stood in her room, confused.

"Because if you came in through the front door...well...I guess I just wanted this to feel like an adventure!" she declared.

"What are you wearing!?" he asked, realizing that instead of her usual clothes she wasn't really _wearing _clothes. Just her under-things.

"Well...my parents are gone...so I figured maybe we could get a little more comfortable with each other," she suggested, suddenly a seductive temptress. That's what the other guys had liked. But Peter just looked shocked. Something within him was urging him to get out, while something else was tugging him closer to her. He obeyed both, hesitantly reaching out to touch the bare skin of her tanned shoulder. _Run_, his mind screamed. Kelsey was slightly unsure of her decision now that she saw Peter's reaction. But the feel of his calloused fingers on her skin only drove her mad and she stepped towards him.

"I...I don't think I want to do this, Kelsey," he admitted, taking a step back and breaking the contact. Kelsey's eyes narrowed.

"Why not? Don't you love me, Peter?" she asked. "I've done everything I can to be a good girlfriend, why don't you love me?"

"I do! I'm just not ready for this yet," he explained. She shook her head and grinned at the floor. If anyone was going to claim Peter Pan, it was going to be her. It _had _to be her.

"I'll make you ready," she smiled, reaching for him. He leaped back, out of the open window, into the cold. He dashed through her yard, his eyes blinded with tears from the speed he was moving. He ran so fast it felt like his feet weren't even touching the ground. Before he knew what was happening, he slammed into something cool and hard. A window.

More accurately, two French-door style windows.

Wendy looked up from her homework, her eyes wide. "Hello?" she called out. A bird must have seen its reflection and slammed into her bedroom window. "Oh, now I'm talking to birds."

"Wendy?" the muted voice came from outside. She looked up again and stifled a scream. Peter Pan was standing on her balcony, covered in snow and shivering. He looked terrified. She slowly approached the door and unlocked it, letting him step inside. He shook the snow from his jacket onto her 'doormat' and smiled at her sheepishly.

"How did you get up there?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. One minute I was running away from Kelsey and the next thing I know, I'm on your balcony. I'm really sorry to have scared you, we keep meeting like that," he said.

"We do. Why were you running from Kelsey, though?" Wendy asked, sitting down again and beckoning for Peter to join her on her soft blue rug. Peter sat across from her and began to absently run his fingers through the fur of the rug as he spoke.

"Well I showed up to her house and she made me climb in through the window, which was unusual. She said she wanted an _adventure._ The next thing I know she's suggesting that we get comfortable with each other and she's only in her bra and underwear and I don't know what to do...I most definitely don't want to do _her _so I ran out the window and across the yard and somehow ended up on your balcony," he explained in a rush. Wendy frowned.

"I'm sorry that Kelsey pressured you to do something like that," she said, patting his shoulder. He flinched and she quickly withdrew her hand. "Sorry."

"No...I'm sorry," Peter said, the sheepish smile returning, "I'm just not used to be touched much."

"But you and Kelsey kiss and cuddle all the time, I see it on the bus," Wendy said. She playfully grimaced like a child witnessing its parents kissing and Peter gave a halfhearted smile.

"I don't really think about it. I'm not sure I even love Kelsey," Peter shrugged. He continued playing with the rug, jumping when his cellphone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and scanned the glowing screen, reading the text message. "She wants me to come back. She says she's sorry."

"Are you going to go back?" Wendy asked.

"I guess," he shrugged. "I might as well."

"Why are you still with her?" Wendy inquired, leaning forward. Peter Pan was befriending her, confiding in her, and she wanted to know why.

"Because I don't like being alone." In his eyes was the most pained, sad look Wendy had ever seen on another human being. The entirety of a thousand years of friendlessness seemed to have taken the place of the laughter in his forest-green irises.

"Well let me show you to the door so you don't get lost in my house," Wendy said, standing and stretching. Peter nodded and followed her down the stairs and to the front door. "I want you to remember that I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks Wendy," Peter said, giving her a quick hug. Wendy merely smiled and closed the door behind him.

_The only real question I have is, how the heck did he end up on my balcony? _Wendy thought, wandering back up the stairs to her room. She resumed her homework, hoping that Peter would be okay.

Next door, Peter knocked on Kelsey's back door, praying she would be fully clothed this time. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when she opened the door both dressed and in a good mood. "Sorry about that," she said, pulling him in by the arm, "I thought we were farther along than we actually are."

"It's okay, I guess," Peter shrugged. _Just don't leave me alone. _

"Let's watch a movie okay?" Kelsey suggested. Peter agreed with a smile and went for the couch. Kelsey snuggled up against him and he wondered if Wendy felt this nice. Brushing the thought aside, he watched the movie with Kelsey and fell asleep on her couch.

He dreamed of flying and fighting pirates to protect someone he couldn't see, and it made him happy.

Wendy dreamed of a boy who could fly rescuing her from pirates, and it made her happy.

But when Peter woke up alone on Kelsey's couch, he wondered if this is what love was supposed to be like. So he wrote her a quick note thanking her for letting him stay over, and left. He wrote a second note and left it in Wendy's mailbox on the way past.

When Wendy read it, she smiled.

_Dear Wendy,_

_ I was wondering if you'd like to come see my band play. We rehearse in a warehouse my dad owns and leaves empty during the winter. It's a little cold, so bring a jacket to school tomorrow. I'll take you right after. Don't tell anyone._

_ Peter Pan_

She tucked the note in her pocket and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! Please keep writing them and boosting my ego and continue my urge to write! I am so addicted to this story! Finally things are starting to pick up and get a little nasty at Roger Heights!**

**Disclaimer: Peter's not mine blah blah Kelsey's not mine blah blah.**

**Please go through and at least look up the lyrics to the songs at the beginning of every chapter. They're important to the plot!**

_Song: What I'm Trying to Say  
_

_By: Stars_

* * *

Peter had been right, it was freezing in the warehouse. Wendy didn't understand how the boys could keep their fingers warm long enough for them to get through a song, much less rehearse an entire set. And getting into Peter's beat-up red Volkswagen without being caught by Kelsey was a feat in itself, too. As the boys plugged in their instruments and tuned them, Wendy snuggled deeper into her winter coat, thankful she went for practical instead of stylish this year. "What do you think of the old man's warehouse?" Peter asked.

"It's huge! And you're right, it's cold," Wendy replied. Peter merely smiled and nodded to the boys.

"Let me introduce us. I'm Peter Pan," he started, "I'm the vocalist."

"I'm Slightly," the guitarist said. He was the skinniest in the group, and Wendy smiled at the fact that even his super-tight skinny jeans were a little baggy.

"I'm Nibs," the rhythm guitarist announced, flicking his black hair from his eyes.

"We're the Twins," two identical boys, no older than fourteen, with bass guitars declared proudly, thrumming their instruments for effect. Wendy laughed.

"Curly," said the nonchalant and seemingly bored drummer.

"And I'm Tootles," waved the keyboardist, dancing nimble fingers over the keys.

"And we are All But One," Peter declared into his microphone. Wendy clapped enthusiastically and took a seat on a crate provided by Peter to watch the show.

"On the street where you live girls talk about their social lives. They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint, a touch of sable in their eyes," Peter sang. Wendy heard the passion in his voice and watched as he danced around while he sang, interacting with his band mates and occasionally winking or smirking at her. His confidence was overwhelming in comparison to the everyday Peter Pan she saw at school or Kelsey's. She especially loved the song choice and was happy to get up and dance with Peter during the chorus, when he was most animated. She even dared sing along, into the microphone with him when he offered.

"Oh, she's a little runaway! Daddy's girl learned fast, all those things he couldn't say!" Wendy sang. Peter raised an eyebrow and spun her in a circle with the hand that wasn't holding the microphone. "Oh, she's a little runaway."

"Have you ever taken vocal lessons?" Peter asked her when the song had finished.

"Not once," Wendy said, trying to breathe again.

"Well you're good at it," Peter declared. The boys nodded silently from behind him. "Maybe you'd like to do some duets?"

"Sure! What do you have?" Wendy asked.

"Uh...right now?" Peter asked, blinking.

"Yeah! Why not?" Tootles inquired excitedly from his place behind the keyboard.

"Alright, how about _What I'm Trying to Say?_" he asked. Wendy beamed.

"By Stars?" she asked, smiling even wider.

"Yeah!"

"Perfect," Wendy agreed. The music started up and Peter sang the first verse, Wendy joining in when the girl sang along. She loved this song, and realized the she and Peter had very similar tastes in music. When their practice set of seven songs was finished, Wendy applauded and hugged each boy in turn, exchanging numbers with a the ones that had phones.

"Wow, Peter, you know how to pick 'em," Slightly said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. Wendy blushed, glad she was already cold and pink-cheeked. Peter blushed too, but his was more noticeable.

"I-uh-this isn't my girlfriend," Peter stuttered.

"But you talk about her all the time, man," Curly interjected. Peter only turned redder.

"Guys," he hissed.

"It's alright," Wendy interrupted, smiling good naturedly, "I know he has a girlfriend. And I know it's not me."

"It should be you," Tootles huffed. "You're way cooler and much nicer than the other one."

Wendy watched for Peter's reaction, but there was none. He merely shrugged and walked over to put his microphone stand away in its black carrying-case. Wendy sighed, wondering if he'd ever realize that he didn't truly love Kelsey and let her go. It wasn't really any of her business, but she wanted to see Peter happy. Willing to defend the girl he loved against such slander. Instead of talking to him about it, she said her final goodbyes to the boys and allowed Peter to drive her home. "You know," she said as she was getting out, "You still wouldn't be alone. Not with the boys as friends and with me around. You'd never be alone, Peter Pan. So don't be so scared of it."

"I just don't know what to do, Wendy," he sighed, flicking a piece of blond hair out of his eyes. "She's just a part of my life now."

"Do you want her to be?" Wendy asked.

"That's the problem," Peter replied, "I don't know."

Kelsey looked out her bedroom window, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She removed it immediately and nearly-screamed, "Oh my gosh! He is so not hitting on Wendy Darling!" But right in front of her eyes, Kelsey watched as Peter smiled at Wendy and handed her a note and a guitar pick before using her driveway to turn around and drive back towards the exit of the subdivision. "What day is it today? Thursday? Oh, he so did not take her to band practice! Even _I'm _not allowed at band practice! And his friends love me!"

Six or so minutes after entering the house, Wendy's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the message.

**From: Kelsey**

** omg where were u? Mailman had a package 4 u. **

** To: Kelsey**

** Just hanging out with friends, listening to music.**

** From: Kelsey**

** Oh. k. :) he'll probs come again 2morro. **

Wendy knew she had been found out. What would she tell Peter when Kelsey threatened to make her life hell if she didn't stop talking to him? Her resolution seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once, and even her own audacity surprised her as she decided right in that moment that nothing was going to separate her from Peter. They were friends now, good friends, and nothing would stop her from being happy and getting along with him. Not even Kelsey.

Though Wendy would admit, standing up the school's Kill Whisperer easier said than done. Usually Kelsey got her adversaries to back down from fights merely by threatening their reputations. If they didn't listen to that, they were socially ruined. Or worse. Wendy shuddered to herself, trying to remain calm. She made some tea and sat on her bed, thinking about the afternoon she had shared with Peter and the boys. They had all been so welcoming and kind. Tootles words about her being better than Kelsey actually made her laugh. She was Wendy, plain and simple. No one really picked her out of a crowd like Peter did. It made her feel special.

So she blasted Avril Lavigne's _Girlfriend _as loud as she could through her iPod headphones and drank her tea, wondering if he was as a good a kisser as he was a singer.

Peter, meanwhile, was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, strumming his guitar and thinking deeply. Wendy had been right, he wouldn't be alone if he stopped dating Kelsey. In fact, he might be happier. He might feel more free, more childlike; like he had been before she convinced him they were perfect. Perfection and happiness, Peter had learned, did not necessarily go hand in hand. Especially in high school relationships. Sure, they looked good together. She was the preppy go-to girl for everyone and he was the dark, I-don't-care king of the punks and skaters. Why couldn't he be happy _and _perfect with someone else? He thought of Tootles words about Wendy and the other boys agreeing that she was much nicer than Kelsey. Perhaps, in due time, he could be perfectly happy to be with Wendy Darling.

And while Peter and Wendy contemplated _each other, _Kelsey had already called up Kayla and Mandy. "Oh my gosh, you guys, you'll never guess what I just saw!"

"What?" Kayla asked. "What did you see?"

"Peter Pan just dropped Wendy darling off at her house and gave her a note and a cutesy little guitar pick. I bet he took her to band practice," Kelsey said tearfully. It wasn't like she was actually upset, but she had to act the part to get the sympathy she so needed for her plan.

"Oh my gosh, he so did not!" Mandy practically squawked.

"Yeah. I bet they totally made out in his car, too," Kelsey cried. "He's totally cheating on me with that worthless nobody slut!"

"We are so going to get her back for you," Kayla said determinedly.

"Totally," Mandy agreed. Kelsey smiled to herself.

"Thanks girls! You are such great friends!" Kelsey cheered. The three girls said their goodbyes after making sure that Kelsey was going to be okay and started making their plans for revenge. Wendy Darling was going to regret the day she was born, much less the day she decided to help Peter cheat on Kelsey.

The next day at school, word was buzzing that Wendy had slept with Peter Pan and Kelsey was heartbroken, but determined to make her relationship work. Her love for Peter was too true and pure and weren't they just the cutest? And wasn't it just so noble of her? And Wendy, ugh that slut.

"What are they all talking about?" Olivia asked Wendy on their way to second period together.

"I went to band practice with Peter last night, apparently Kelsey saw him dropping me off at home and started some crazy rumor cause she's mad," Wendy shrugged.

"And it doesn't bother you that this is happening? It's going to ruin your reputation!" Olivia snapped. Peter, who was walking up to Wendy to apologize for the whole fiasco, overheard Olivia's remark.

"I don't give a damn about my reputation!" Wendy rebutted.

"I do, though," Peter said from her other side. Wendy jumped slightly.

"Crap, Peter, you've gotta stop doing that," she laughed. Several students looked at her in shock. _How could she be laughing? She was practically socially beheaded at this point in the day! _

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "But...now that you mention that...I have an idea."

"Oh? And what's that?" Wendy asked.

"How about All But One having a surprise concert at lunch with our favorite guest vocalist, Wendy Darling?" he asked. "And how about a duet version of _Bad Reputation?" _

"Oh Peter, you know me so well," Wendy smiled, high-fiving her new friend. Olivia just stared in shock as the school's hottest guy made jokes with her best friend.

"You would do that for us misfits?" Olivia asked.

"You guys aren't misfits anymore, you're my friends! And I protect my friends," Peter said. "Now I have to go break up with Kelsey and tell the Lost Boys about our plan, okay?"

"Alright. And Peter?" Wendy smiled, "Thank you. For everything."

With that, Peter waved and raced off down the hall. Kelsey's second period was Geometry and he had some fierce words to say to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, the result! Please keep up the lovely reviews. My ego is so happy for them. **

**And thanks for everything! I love writing this story and hearing about how much you guys like it makes me really glad! I love to write for people who like to read. If you're quietly stalking this story, please leave a review! For those who have given me lovely reviews, you are lovely people. Give yourselves a quick hug. **

_Song: Breath of Life_

_Artist: Florence and the Machine _

* * *

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Kelsey cried, her large brown eyes already filling with tears.

"I mean just that, Kelsey. I'm done with you and your lying and your manipulating people and hurting my friends," Peter growled.

"Friends?" Kelsey asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Kelsey. Unlike you and your stone cold heart, I understand what friendship means. And it means protecting the ones you love from people like you, who just want to hurt them."

"But she's just a stupid nobody," Kelsey spat, more angry than sad.

"She's a nobody who's somebody to me. And she was right when she said that leaving you wouldn't mean leaving me alone," Peter argued. "She will be there and the boys will be there and I hope you had your fun ruining her reputation, because yours is next, Kelsey. I swear to it."

"Peter, please stay," Kelsey pleaded, suddenly apologetic, "We're perfect."

"Your idea of perfection is much different than mine," Peter snapped. And with that, he turned and walked away. Kelsey fumed all through her second and third periods. _Peter was hers! No one could take him away! Especially not Wendy Darling. _

When lunchtime rolled around, Kelsey got her usual salad and sat at a table, bemoaning her bad luck and being comforted by her pink-clad lackeys. She didn't expect the sudden guitar riff to rip loudly through the cafeteria, instantly getting everyone's attention. Silence fell as she turned to see Wendy and Peter standing on a table, surrounded by boys with instruments. "Ready?" she saw Peter mouth. Wendy nodded and smiled. Out of nowhere the two started singing _Bad Reputation _by Joan Jett_. _If there was a horrible high school nightmare, this was it. She was being defied by the boy she was supposed to love and the girl he had chosen over her. This just wasn't happening!

The entire student body started cheering them on and clapping, only Kelsey's inside club booed at the treatment. _How did they even get their instruments and amps together so quickly and without staff noticing? _The miracle of revenge seemed all too realistic as Kelsey stared it down with her cold gaze. Watching Peter and Wendy dance around on the tabletop while several angry vice-principals tried to push through the crowd to get at them was Kelsey's living hell. The boy who should belong to her was being stolen by her no-good, nobody, loser neighbor who didn't even act the part she had been given. Wendy was supposed to be a pity-party that her friends talked about and gossiped over at sleepovers or lunches out. She most definitely _was not _supposed to be a bright new star emerging from the depths of social slander to outshine Kelsey and her gang of perfect girls.

When the song was done and the boys and Wendy were bowing and laughing, happily getting down and going to talk to the vice principals, Kelsey stood and stomped off, leaving her food on the table. This wasn't supposed to happen. Wendy was just supposed to take it and back down. Peter was supposed to stay with her and accept it.

These things just didn't happen.

But they were, and Kelsey was panicking.

"Yes, we know," Wendy said, still smiling, as vice-principal Donovan gave her a detention slip and reiterated the time and place for the ninth time. Both she and Peter were beaming, their victory far more important overall than the punishment for being disruptive and loud and swearing. They had talked the authority figures out of giving the Lost Boys detention, seeing as it was all Wendy and Peter's idea in the first place and the boys were young and just wanted something to do. Mrs. Donovan begrudgingly accepted _that they were not to blame so don't punish them. _Although some of her decision may have been helped along by Peter's excessive charm.

"You were going to make her faint!" Wendy laughed as they walked away.

"Hey, I don't want those boys in any trouble," Peter said, "They get in enough of it already by hanging around with kids like me."

"I hang around with you and...well...I did just get in trouble, so never mind," Wendy laughed again. Peter noticed Wendy's laugh and admired it. It was a little rough around the edges, like she truly didn't care who heard it. He loved it far more than Kelsey's bell-perfect tinkling laugh, which seemed so unnatural. Almost as if she had practiced to make it that way; which he was sure she had.

"So we have detention together, little Ms. Fit," Peter said, smiling at Wendy. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and beamed brightly. "But I feel like it will be just fine. Like you said, I'm not alone."

"And you never will be," Wendy said, all too focused on the arm resting on her shoulders. The hand the curved around the top of her arm. The smell of leaves and ocean that Peter somehow managed to retain, even in the winter weather. They arrived in front of her classroom and stopped.

"No, I won't. Because I have the Lost Boys. And I know that I just broke up with Kelsey, like, this morning...but I'd like to have you too, Wendy Darling. That is, if you'll have me," he bowed.

"Peter Pan, it would be my honor," she curtsied. She walked into the classroom blushing a bright pink and was immediately greeted with cheers from her classmates.

"Way to show Kelsey who's boss!"

"Nice song! I didn't know you sang!"

"I can't believe you owned her like that!"

"Amazing, Wendy!"

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!" the entire classroom started cheering and could only be calmed by Wendy starting to speak.

"I only stood up for myself because I knew she was wrong," she muttered, sitting at her table next to Olivia and hiding within her history book.

"Girl, you've gotta warn me when you're gonna bust out your inner badass," Olivia smiled. "Now tell me what went down with Peter!"

"Later, okay? Class is starting," Wendy said, nodding towards the teacher, who had started a lecture on Revolutionary War tactics used by George Washington and their application to war tactics used in modern fights.

When Peter entered the detention room, Wendy was sitting at a desk, scribbling in her notebook. He sat next to her, smirking at her when he got her attention. She stuck out her tongue at him, glancing at the bored-looking teacher in charge of detention. Besides her and Peter, there were only a couple other students who sat as far away from each other as possible, staring at the wall or working on homework. The teacher, who Peter had never seen before, looked extremely bored and restless, constantly looking at his watch or the clock or the students; but never for more than seven or eight seconds at a time.

Wendy scribbled a note: _This is rather boring. Let's never do this again._

Peter nodded and mouthed, "Agreed."

After the longest hour of their lives, Peter drove Wendy home and dropped her off, even going so far as to walk her to her front door. "I'll see you Monday."

"Perhaps sooner," Peter said, attempting to sound mysterious, which made Wendy giggle.

"I'll see what I can do," she chuckled, walking inside.

"Why are you late, and who was that boy?" Mr. Darling asked as soon as Wendy closed the front door behind her. She had forgotten that her father would be home early from work today.

"I'm late because I got a detention, and that boy is Peter Pan," Wendy answered. Her father's thick English accent had only barely faded since they'd moved to the united states twelve years ago. Wendy's was nothing more than a slight twang in her speech that seemed to make her sound like she was merely rounding her sounds differently. It was rather pretty-sounding, in her opinion.

"Detention, my Wendy?" he asked, shocked. Wendy nodded.

"Well you see, Kelsey had spread a rumor that I was sleeping around, which is untrue. So I took a stand, literally, by singing a rather angry song at her during lunch with the aid of Peter and his band," Wendy explained. Her father looked very cross.

"Why would Kelsey say such things about you?" he asked.

"She's mad because Peter broke up with her," Wendy said, only giving him the half-truth. If she explained about band practice she would be grounded for months. Her father very much disliked her being places he didn't know himself.

"And why would him breaking up with her lead to you sleeping around?" her father inquired, crossing his arms.

"Because Peter and I have been getting along at school since they were dating because he's been in the neighborhood so often. We were bound to meet and talk, anyway," Wendy said, getting rather exasperated at having to live through the situation twice in one day. "Either way, I'm really sorry about the detention. But _someone _has to stand up to Kelsey and her ridiculous rumor spreading."

"I'm proud that you stood up for yourself, Wendy, but you could have done it in another way. I'm going to have to take your iPod away for the week," her father said, gesturing with his hand. She pulled it out of her backpack and handed it to him rather begrudgingly.

"Thanks for at least understanding, Father," she said with a smile. He returned the gesture and nodded.

"Now go get your schoolwork done before your mother gets home," he ordered. She saluted playfully and bounded up the stairs to her room, closing the door and enjoying the fact that her very strict, English father was becoming more understanding.

Peter, meanwhile, was wondering why, all of a sudden, he was having strange visions. In his dreams he saw a boy who much resembled himself, but younger, flying through the air. He saw the bright blue of two irises and heard the rumbling laugh of a man who smelled like the sea and old cigars ringing in his ears. He saw two little boys, a girl his age in a nightgown, and flashes of bright light. He had the sensation of falling before jolting awake in his bed, sweating and breathing hard.

"Is it that dream again?" Tootles asked, sitting up.

"Yeah," Peter replied, wiping his hair from his sticky forehead. "I can't shake it."

"I keep dreaming about mermaids," Tootles said. "But I wake up when I feel like I'm falling, like you."

"Pirates," Slightly interjected from somewhere in the darkness, "And falling."

"Indians," the Twins said together, "And falling."

"This is just too weird," Peter said, snuggling into his sleeping bag. They were all at Curley's house that night, and the dreams had struck once they'd all fallen asleep. One-by-one, starting with Peter the boys had woken with a jolt, the same feeling of falling striking them all. And it happened every night. "I feel like I should remember something."

"Yeah...just go back to bed," Curley said from his bed, rolling over and passing out again. Peter got comfortable, but sat staring at the wall and thinking about the blue-eyed man and Wendy early into the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well it seems that things are starting to fall into place, once again. But what are the strange dreams about? **

**You'll find out in the next chapter if you keep reviewing! And Meredith, darling, I don't write cuss words unless they are character-related or necessary to a scene in my mind. Thank you for the suggestions, though! I appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: Peter Pan and Kelsey are not mine. **

**HEY! IF YOU GUYS WANNA READ WENDY'S VERY OWN BLOG, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! THERE'S A LINK! The blog includes Wendy's thoughts on certain events, what she's been up to between chapters, and pictures of the characters themselves!**

_Song: I Think I Love You  
_

_Artist: Declan Galbraith_

* * *

Saturday! Wendy could not be happier that it was now the weekend and she could enjoy herself. The sun reflected beautifully off the snow on her balcony, the wind wasn't currently whipping through the vents, her hair looked wonderful...and she wasn't grounded! So when her phone buzzed and a text message arrived from Peter asking if she'd like to hang out, she hurried down the stairs. Her father had already left for the office, but her mother sat at the kitchen table, ready for work, drinking a cup of coffee. "Mother!" Wendy bounced excitedly, "Mother, can I hang out with a friend today?"

"Who will take care of Micheal?" her Mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"John?" Wendy asked more than said. Mrs. Darling shook her head.

"I need you to stay home today and take care of your little brother. If your friend wants to hang out here at the house, that's fine. So long as you behave and make sure Micheal is comfortable. Both of the boys are still asleep and if I don't leave right now I'm going to be late for work. Thanks, Wendy," her Mother said, kissing her daughter on the cheek and walking towards the garage door.

Wendy texted Peter the verdict. Less than a minute later, her phone buzzed again.

**From: Peter**

** I'd love to hang out at your house and meet the little Darlings! ;)**

Wendy rushed upstairs to get ready. She threw on her favorite pair of jeans and a comfortable sweatshirt before returning to the living room. She plopped lazily onto the couch and turned on the television, flicking to BBC and relating to her home country via several episodes of Doctor Who. The loneliness of the couch and its single occupant seemed to last for days, her mind far from the episode she was watching. Then the knock on the door came, and Wendy jumped from the couch, excited as ever, and rushed to open it. There on her porch, _her front porch, _was Peter Pan, looking extremely drop-dead gorgeous. As usual. He nodded past her, into the house, his hands stuffed into his green sweatshirt pockets, his breath fogging the air in front of his nose. Wendy stepped aside. "Come on in!"

"Thanks," Peter smiled. "Hope you didn't get in too much trouble for the detention."

"Nope, Father just took away my iPod for a week," Wendy shrugged. "I can deal."

"That's good. My parents are just glad I haven't been arrested yet, so they don't care," Peter smiled. Wendy shook her head, her hair falling into her eyes. She spent several seconds trying to blow it out of her face before merely moving it.

"What are you laughing at?" Wendy asked, noticing Peter's amused expression.

"You're cute," he shrugged. She blushed and turned away, hoping he hadn't seen, as she led him to the living room.

"Well this is my house," she beamed. He looked around, his eyes widening.

"It's really...big."

"Yeah, but it's not the biggest one in the whole neighborhood," Wendy said, glad that her parents had chosen not to be ostentatious with their good fortune. The only thing they truly splurged on was the pool, and Wendy was totally okay with being spoiled by it.

"Good, it makes you look like a good family, but not an obnoxious one," Peter agreed. "Very classy."

"Thanks! My Mother does interior design," Wendy said. She had always been so proud and a little jealous of her mother's wonderful taste in just about everything.

"She's good at her job, I'd hire her," Peter nodded, looking around.

"Wendy," came a sleepy voice from behind them, "Who's this?"

"Oh, good morning Micheal. This is my friend Peter Pan," Wendy introduced, picking up the tired six-year-old. He laid his blond head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck, obviously wanting to go back to sleep. "How about we go lay on the couch?"

"Okay," Micheal yawned. She carried Micheal to the couch and sat down, laying him on her lap and covering him with a stray blanket. Peter sat next to her and began to sing softly. The words didn't make any sense, since Peter was just stringing them together and making the tune pretty. Micheal was soon snoring softly again, and Wendy carried him back to his bed.

"That was really sweet," she smiled, walking out again and closing the door behind her. Micheal was almost better, but the sickness he'd gotten had hit his six-year-old immune system hard and made him weak and very sleepy a lot of the time.

"It was the least I could do. After all, he is _your _little brother. I like to take care of the people I like," Peter smiled. Wendy nodded and took a seat next to Peter on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder nervously, and was immensely relieved when she didn't brush it off or become uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you like us," Wendy laughed quietly. Peter deliberated for a moment before saying something truly shocking to both of them.

"I love you, Wendy."

"Peter, I...uh..." she stuttered in reply.

"No, listen. I know that I just broke up with Kelsey yesterday and all, but I don't know...it's just...I've been so drawn to you since we first met. Ever since I started dating her I've been slowly falling for you instead. I never loved her, and I'm sad that I lied about it to both her and you. But you, Wendy, you blow me away!" he rushed, "And I know that it's been like a day and that I shouldn't be saying things like that. But for me it's been months and this feeling has just grown and...I love you."

"Thank you, Peter. I appreciate it and I'm glad you feel that way. It might take me a little time to be able to return your sentiment, though. We just started sorta dating or whatever you call it," Wendy blushed. Peter was blushing too. They stared at each other for several moments before Wendy broke the silence with, "Want to watch a movie or something?"

After they finished _The Mask of Zorro, _John woke up and demanded that Peter leave so he could spend the afternoon working on a project that Wendy had promised to help with. Wendy agreed that she promised to help John and apologized for making Peter leave. She sent him home with a kiss on the cheek and more blushing, which John attacked as soon as Peter's car had rolled out of the driveway.

"Are you two dating?" he asked. Wendy nodded, blushing still, and retrieved the glue and colored paper from a closet in the hall. "Since when!?"

"Yesterday," Wendy shrugged, trying to blow off the topic.

"But I thought he was dating Kelsey," John said.

"He broke up with her."

"When?"  
"...Yesterday."

"Oh," John sighed. "Well that explains it."

"Explains what?" Wendy asked.

"Even the middle school kids keep tabs on girls like Kelsey, Wen," John said. "And they knew about Peter and you and their breakup around lunch."

"Jeez. Kids sure are gossip mongers these days," Wendy muttered. She started cutting out a circle of red paper for John as he blabbered on about something that was happening between a couple of girls at his school in relation to a breakup in high school.

Wendy was off in her own little world, thinking of the strange dreams she'd been having lately. In a small house near the school, Peter was doing the same thing.

"I don't know, they're just weird," Peter said, cutting up some tomatoes for his dad. James Pan was stirring something on the stove and was only half paying attention to his son.

"I've been having some weird ones too," James nodded, flicking some pepper into the simmering spaghetti sauce.

"What are yours about?" Peter asked, wiping his hands on a towel and getting two plates out of the cupboard.

"Mostly about a pirate ship and some short man with white hair who is, apparently, my bo'sun and best friend," James laughed. Mr. Pan and his son fought often. But when they weren't fighting they got along just fine. Tonight was a _just fine _night so far. Peter hoped it would stay that way, since his father was a nice man. He'd had a prejudice against mothers ever since his abandoned them when Peter was just a toddler.

"Mine have been about pirates too! And flying, which is pretty cool," Peter grinned. His father laughed and brought the food to the table.

"Flying is pretty cool," Mr. Pan agreed. They dove into the spaghetti and spent the rest of the evening cleaning up dinner and hanging out on the couch watching old episodes of Baywatch and laughing at the slow-motion parts. Peter took a moment to observe his father. The two of them looked nothing alike, which made Peter wonder if he took after his mother. The only thing they shared was a very slim frame. Even then, Peter looked elven while James looked more like a tallow candle. James had black hair that curled at the end and deep blue eyes. The back of his right hand bore a curved scar across it, which he had gotten by rescuing a young Peter from a falling tree during a storm while they were camping.

"Well, I have work tomorrow, I'm off to bed," James said, stretching his arms above his head like a cat. Peter nodded in acknowledgment.

"Night Dad."

"Night Peter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Isn't the point of an AU supposed to be that strange things happen? Peter Pan CAN love. It's part of the mystery of his being. In most cases, he just doesn't want to admit it. The movies really exaggerated things that people don't read in the book. If you're reading this story, read Peter Pan the book. Suddenly, so many things will make more sense. Thank you.**

_Song: Kissing You _

_Artist: Des'ree_

* * *

The day started out slowly. The coffee machine was broken and Wendy was running on nothing more than a few hours of sleep, which usually didn't cut it. She slumped into school and took a seat at one of the tables in the cafeteria. They were set up for students to eat breakfast, but Wendy and her friends often sat there and conversed before classes, sometimes finishing difficult homework together. Math wasn't her strongpoint, so she usually had someone help her with her Trigonometry homework before the hour of said personal hell actually arrived.

"Morning, babe," Peter's voice chimed from behind her. Her face was hidden in the crook of her elbow as she laid on the table, her hair splayed out in a halo across her shoulders and the table. "How has your morning been so far?"

"Hmph hmphy maphen eph rumphn."

"What?" he asked, taking the empty chair next to her and putting his backpack on the floor. Wendy lifted her head, her eyes bleary.

"The coffee machine is broken," she said again, this time clearly understandable.

"Well...you know we have one here at the school, right?" Peter laughed.

"Really!?" Wendy asked, brightening instantly. She usually didn't venture very far from her set daily pattern, and these discoveries made her extremely happy. Peter was her rescuer on mornings like these.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he laughed again, smiling at his girlfriend. She kissed him on the cheek and he stood, walking up to the drink machine counter. Peter found that for once he wasn't keeping himself at a comfortable distance. He didn't trust love. Love wasn't a feeling he usually gave in to or thought about, read about, sang about...anything. He detested it and all its sentimentality. But when it came to Wendy Darling and her bright blue eyes and red-brown hair: it was everywhere. Love was everything. All the time.

The thing that scared him most, as he bought her a cup of coffee from the beaming lunchroom attendant, was that he didn't mind. He welcomed it. It was as if something inside of him had been broken for so long he'd forgotten about it and now that it was fixed he felt whole again. He felt _human _again. It was beautiful and bewildering and wonderful and scary and amazing all at once. As Peter Pan kissed Wendy on the cheek and handed the happy girl a styrofoam cup of bitter black energy, he was truly happy.

"Thanks, sweets," she beamed, taking a sip of the scalding liquid and sighing contently. She kissed him, looking into his green eyes and seeing the emotion hidden there. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, resting his forehead against hers. How long had she been waiting to say that? Wendy felt a rush of emotion and happiness racing through her as the words reverberated in her chest and mind. _I love you. I told him I loved him. And I meant it with everything I have in me...this is what it feels like to be loved. What it feels like to complete a circuit of something crazy. _She closed her eyes and simply felt him next to her. She listened to the gentle sound of him breathing, she felt the warmth of his arm around her shoulder.

It had been months. He and Kelsey being together and Wendy desperately and almost frantically trying to stamp out her burgeoning feelings for Peter all the while. Nothing ever seemed to turn out the way it was supposed to with her, either. She was always nervous that her parents would suddenly uproot and return to England, so she very rarely connected with people beyond the level of 'acquaintances'. And this left her alone. But Peter Pan made her feel whole. Childish and silly and so very beautiful. As they sat there in their own private world, the real world spun on. But Wendy Darling no longer cared.

In the middle of the commons there was a moment of complete bliss. No one witnessed it except one jealous girl and her two best friends.

"She so doesn't deserve him," Kayla said, playing with her platinum blond hair. Mandy nodded in agreement.

"Totes doesn't," the second girl agreed.

"I know she doesn't, girls," Kelsey snapped. "But that doesn't mean that they aren't happy together."

"Well there are plenty of hot guys, Kels," Mandy offered with a shrug. "Maybe you could make him jealous."

"No. I want _him_. He should be _mine_," Kelsey growled. Kayla sighed.

"Okay Kelsey," she said, growing quiet as the queen bee fumed.

"I will have him back. Just watch me," and with that, Kelsey stomped off to her first hour, high heels clicking on the tiled floor.

Meanwhile, in an office somewhere downtown, James Pan's hand was burning. The right one. The one with the scar on the back. It felt like little spurts of stinging flame were shooting up through his fingers as he typed away at his computer, preparing a case against some thieving young man. He was a lawyer, and he didn't have time to sit here and feel pain. He had a job to do.

The dreams had been growing ever more intense, and now the scar burning. James Pan was starting to have bits and pieces of what seemed like flashbacks in the middle of the day. His hair was longer, he was wearing a red coat, and his hand was a _hook. _But he shook the thoughts away. He didn't have time for silly dreams and imaginings: he had a case. And thieves needed to be punished.

Back at Roger Heights, Peter Pan was getting antsy. Something about the dream he'd had the night before was lingering. He couldn't focus on the English project in front of him as his mind swayed towards thoughts of an endless forest, a beach, an island, and the laughter of an evil man in his ears. Yes; the haunting, ringing laughter that plagued his nightmares.

"Mr. Pan?" the teacher's voice broke through and Peter looked up through his bangs. The snickers of his classmates signaled that this wasn't the first time the teacher had called for his attention.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner. What?"

"Could you please read the next paragraph and explain its meaning?" Mr. Banner said, crossing his arms and huffing into his hideous mustache.

"Yeah, sorry," Peter said, apologizing again. He read the paragraph and explained the meaningless meaning behind it (what was the point of reading these ancient tomes anyway?).

Tootles, Slightly, and Curly all looked up from their papers at once, looking at each other from across the classroom. They had remembered something very important, and Peter needed to know. The thought nagged at them through the rest of the hour, which only seemed to drag on forever. When the bell rang, they rushed out of the classroom. The three boys met the Twins by their lockers along with Nibs. "Did you guys remember, too?" Tootles asked the other three boys, who all nodded. The Lost Boys smiled in tandem. They'd been waiting for this.

"We need to remind Peter," Slightly spoke up. "He's the only one who can make it right again."

"But how do we tell him?" Twins asked together.

"Tell who, what?" Peter asked, causing the whole group of boys to spin suddenly around and face their leader. His arm was laying across Wendy's shoulders and she was beaming, snuggled happily against his side. The boys were glad that she was part of the story, and therefore they did not have to part with her. Approaching them from down the hallway was an angry looking Kelsey, who they willed to stop or turn around. Their thoughts did not affect her path, and they hurried the discussion along.

"Peter, remember those weird dreams?" Nibs asked. Peter nodded, and Nibs continued. "Well they're your past life. Or rather your current life. We're all under a spell, Peter, and if you don't remember who you are, then we can't ever go home."

"What?"

"Oh my gosh," Wendy said, her eyes wide. Kelsey was closing in on them, now. "I've been having the same dreams. You're the Lost Boys, and I'm Wendy Darling, and he's Peter Pan...we were in Neverland! And he decided..."

"The fairies!" Peter shouted. Several students looked at their large group strangely, only to be blinded as Peter seemed to explode with white light, his head thrown back and his arms thrown outward. He fell to his knees, screaming, and clutched at his head. "They tricked me! They sent me here! They made me grow!"

"He's remembering!" Tootles shouted excitedly. And Peter glowed white-hot, enveloping the small group around him and Kelsey, who stood stunned at the edge of the circle. With a sudden flash, they all disappeared from the hallway of Roger Heights. Forever.

When everyone could see again, they were standing on the edge of a sandy beach. The Lost Boys and Peter were still in a circle, standing together with their backpacks looking overjoyed. "We're home!" Slightly cheered, all the other boys hollering along with him.

"But where's Wendy!?" Peter shouted over the din. Everyone looked around, but Wendy was nowhere to be found. Neither was Kelsey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeez, guys, don't hurt yourselves! I have some work to do now that I have a job writing for the Murdery Mystery Company (look them up, they're really cool!). So yes, I'm a published author and playwrite now. Party on, peoples. **

**Please keep reviewing! Can we get to 55 with this next chapter? I think we can. That...and I won't publish another chapter till we do! MWAHAHAHA. Yes, I'm evil, I know. **

_Song: Everybody Knows You Cried Last Night  
_

_Artist: The Fratellis_

* * *

When Wendy opened her eyes, she was surrounded by small balls of light. She blinked several times to clear her vision, but nothing changed. The small glowing orbs continued to buzz around. "Where am I?" she asked of no one in particular. One of the small lights turned to her, suddenly taking on the shape of a small human with wings.

"The Fairy Court, you big ninny," the tiny person huffed before dashing off again.

"Well then," Wendy snapped back, brushing her hair out of her eyes and looking around. She was in the center of a fairy ring in at the foot of a tall oak tree, whose branches seemed to stretch out forever in every direction above her. The leaves nearly blocked out the sky. Wendy stood and walked to the edge of the circle of daises, brushing herself off as she went. When she got to the edge, she found, to her great frustration, that she could not exit. "Can anyone let me out of here? Please?"

Wendy was greeted by silence from the fairies that whizzed about, all seeming very busy. Wendy threw herself forward, trying to escape, only to be thrown back to the ground by an invisible force. She stood again, looking around angrily. "Well _this _is _infuriating!_"

"Wendy Darling," came a suave voice from behind her. Wendy turned on her heel and came face-to-face with Captain Hook, returned from Mr. Pan to his former pirate-captain glory.

"Captain Hook," Wendy replied, her tone icy. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Simply on my way to thank Titania for returning me to my former self once more. I'm not sure how I ended up in the human world, but it was nice having a hand again and I wanted to thank her for the favor," Hook nearly purred. Wendy glared at him.

"Well I want to get out of this stupid fairy ring and find my friends! Not to mention my...boyfriend..." Wendy trailed off. Hook took the opportunity to jab at her, knowing that her realization had come too late.

"Oh. You've remembered haven't you? Look at your face, of _course _you've remembered that Peter didn't love you the last time you were on the island. He didn't even have feelings like he did in the human world," Hook taunted. "Now that we've all returned, will he remember his affection for you? I wonder."

"Captain Hook, what are you doing in my court?" came a high, tinkling interruption. Wendy was grateful for the stop to the taunting, but both she and Hook were both surprised at the fact they could understand the Queen at all. "Oh you humans. Just because the fairies have their own language doesn't mean we aren't fluent in yours."

"I came to thank you for the brief return of my hand to me in the human world," Hook said, bowing deeply and allowing his oily black locks to sweep the ground.

"My pleasure," Titania said, nodding her permission to stand. "You may go. Unless you wish to stay here and hear Miss Darling's verdict."

"It would be _my_ pleasure," Hook smirked. The Queen turned to face Wendy, who was extremely nervous and a little confused.

"You, Wendy Darling, will not be allowed to leave the fairy court until Peter Pan has made an apology and performed the task which I have chosen to prove his worthiness of forgiveness."

"Why?" Wendy asked. "What did he do?"

"You know very well what he did! You were there when he did it!" Titania fumed. The Queen of the Fairies was very easy to upset, it seemed. "He stole our crown jewels and hid them in the forest! You didn't even try to stop him! And now you must pay the price for his crimes. And if he cannot complete the task I set for him, he must follow through on his punishment."

"And what would _that_ be?" Wendy asked, crossing her arms rather indignantly. She'd had some bad experiences with fairies before, and this certainly wasn't helping to change her opinion of the pesky creatures.

"Well I ran across a friend of yours who seems to be rather insistent that Peter be hers..." Titania smiled, summoning a pixie-dust hologram of a smiling brunette girl. "Now that Peter is of the appropriate age and maturity, should he fail, he shall be wed to her immediately."

"Kelsey," Wendy whispered, her hopes suddenly falling. _If Peter didn't remember her then he wouldn't come for her and she'd be trapped by the fairies forever. On the other hand, if he did remember and fail Titania's task...he would be married by fairy law to Kelsey and they would remain __together, without aging, forever. _

"What happens to me if he does fail and marries Kelsey?" Wendy inquired.

"You will be returned to the mainland and your normal, human family in the time period you came from," Titania said, gesturing with her shimmering staff. "Until Peter comes for you, _if _Peter comes for you, you will remain here in the court. Mustardseed! Moth! Cobweb! Take Wendy to a room of her own and dress her appropriately. The clothes she's wearing just will not do. I can't have such hideous human clothing distracting the members of my court."

"Yes, Your Highness," the three summoned fairies curtsied, ushering Wendy from the daisy circle and into one of the many crevices made by the tree's giant roots. She could hear Hook's laughter echoing behind her as she was pulled along. Beneath the tree was a labyrinth of tunnels formed by the roots, all leading into rooms large and small, many of them made to accommodate humans such as herself. Wendy was surprised by the strength of the three small beings who tugged her along at a reasonable speed towards the end of one such hallway, which appeared to be her room.

When Wendy was securely inside, one of the fairies went to the door and seemed to be muttering something to the ground. Daisies quickly sprung up where the fairy touched and Wendy realized that she was being magically locked in her chamber, just as she was locked in the fairy circle before. The other two girl pixies were rummaging through a wardrobe in the corner and throwing things onto the small bed against the opposing wall, not paying attention to whether or not they landed on the ground. "Thank you for letting me wear these."

"They're old, though," one of the fairies said, spinning around as Wendy picked up a dress from the floor. It was pure white and embroidered with swirling green leafy patterns around the bodice and neckline. Wendy was impressed with the workmanship.

"Old, sure. But they're so beautiful and wonderfully embroidered," Wendy smiled. Mustardseed blushed a deep red, her whole glowing aura changing colors.

"I made that one myself when I was just learning to sew," she said. "It's inspired by the human world's history. A period known as the renaissance."

"Then I owe you for the beautiful dress I intend to wear," Wendy replied, curtseying herself. The fairy buzzed in a happy circle, the others joining her. Cobweb landed on Wendy's shoulder.

"You're much nicer than the other girl. She didn't like the clothes we gave her," the small creature sighed.

"She's used to always having the best in the human world. But I like dressing up and changing things around. Speaking of changing...would you mind doing my hair up like yours?" Wendy asked Moth, whose hair was done in up in a beautifully intricate braided bun. The three fairies nodded, helping Wendy into the dress and sitting her down at the vanity.

"You're the nicest prisoner we've ever had to take care of," the three fairies chimed in unison.

"Well you're being so nice, how could I not return the favor?" Wendy returned. The fairies blushed together and finished doing Wendy's hair. When they were finished, they all curtsied to each other (including Wendy) before the three small girls turned back into little balls of light and zoomed from the room with great haste. Wendy admired her new appearance in the mirror. She looked regal for a fairy prisoner. Almost as if they had no right to her. But then she saw the Queen standing behind her in the reflection, and she turned to face Titania.

"Your Highness," she greeted the small but imperious woman.

"Miss Darling. I have just finished making a rather interesting deal with my new friend Captain Hook," Titania smiled darkly.

"What kind of deal would that be?" Wendy asked.

"Should Peter fail the task, he will not only marry Kelsey, but you will be given to Hook," Titania replied, her silver eyes narrowed.

Wendy was at a complete loss for words, staring in horror at the triumphant face of the Fairy Queen.

And while that had been happening in the fairy court, the Lost Boys and Peter Pan had been searching the island for Wendy and trying to remember how to fly. Only Peter had done so nearly effortlessly. "Wendy!?" Peter called, sweeping just above the treetops in search of the girl he'd come to love. Yes, even in Neverland Peter's feelings had grown towards her. He thought that with the return to his home his feelings would ebb away and die shortly...but they persisted. The frantic beating of his heart was reminder enough that the object of his affections was currently lost to him. "Wendy, where are you?"

"I know where she is!" came a jingling voice. Peter froze, hovering in midair.

"Tink?"

"Hullo, Peter!" Tink chimed. She was so happy to see him that her glow became intensely bright and Peter had to squint to keep from being blinded.

"Tink! I missed you while I was away!" Peter lied. He hadn't remembered her at all. But then, he hadn't remembered any of it, so who could blame him?

"Well now that you're back, we can go on adventures together again," Tink chirped happily, her bells ringing out over the Neverland forest.

"I have to find Wendy first so she can go clean up the Home Underground," Peter said, trying to sound like he was mad at Wendy. He was very aware of Tink's easy jealousy towards the girl. "The silly mother has run off again and I can't find her."

"Well of course you can't, silly ass," Tink rang, "She's being held prisoner in the fairy court! Titania wants to see you! But _then _we can go an adventures together!"

Without another word, Peter flew off at full speed towards the fairy court. Titania wouldn't be easy to forgive him and he knew some difficulty lay ahead in retrieving his one true love. He alighted on the ground in front of the throne and bowed, his eyes never leaving Titania's silvery ones. She smirked and gestured for him to rise.

"I see that you have figured out where your precious Wendy has been hidden," Titania laughed.

"Yes, and I'm here to demand her back," Peter stated, reaching for the dagger at his hip before realizing it wasn't there.

"Now, now, Peter, we both have something the other wants," the Queen reprimanded. "I have Wendy and you hid the crown jewels. If you return them to me within the next two days, I will spare your precious Wendy and return her to you."

"And if I can't remember where they are?" Peter asked, having forgotten completely where he had hidden them.

"Should you fail to return them to me by the third day, you will wed by fairy law a girl of my choice," Titania said. Peter laughed.

"Wendy is the only girl on this island!"

"So you think. But your magic brought with you one other girl who is so very desperate to have you," Titania spoke, "Miss Kelsey will have you as a husband should you fail. And Wendy will be given to Captain Hook as retribution for his missing hand."

"You have no right to do anything with Wendy!" Peter fumed, darting up into the air on instinct. When the Queen gave him a challenging glare, he floated back to the ground.

"Do you accept my terms, Peter Pan?"

"Yes, Titania. I accept your terms on the promise that no harm will come to Wendy in the meantime," Peter bowed. Titania nodded.

"You have two days, Peter. Do not fail."

Peter threw himself into the air, catching a current and allowing it to drag him off toward the forest. He didn't have a lot of time to cover the entirety of his old home. He often forgot things, but this was one time he truly wished he hadn't.

"Now," Titania said, turning to Captain Hook, who had come out from his hiding place. "I have the jewels. We recovered them shortly after banishing Pan to the human world."

"Then why did you send him on this quest?" Hook asked.

"To teach him a lesson," Titania replied. "He cannot do these things to people and constantly expect to get away with it simply because he is Peter Pan. You will take these jewels and hide them in your ship under lock and key and guard and do not let him get them. He _will _marry Kelsey and you _will _have Wendy if you follow my instructions."

"Yes, Your Highness," the Captain agreed, bowing and taking the small chest. "It will be done as you have requested."

"Now go, Captain, before he suspects something."


	10. Chapter 10

**Seriously though...if you guys love this story so much, check out Wendy's blog! She fills in the bits and pieces between stories and gives you her direct feelings on the matter. If you DO in fact read the blog, go there now and answer the question at the end of her last post. I just want to know how many people look at it in case I need to just stop writing it and forget the whole concept. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kelsey or Peter Pan.**

**Wanna know a secret? This entire story is based on real people.**

_Song: Bruised_

_Artist: Jack Mannequin_

* * *

"I don't know where I left them, though!" Peter fumed. Nibs shook his hair out of his eyes and looked around. The Home Underground was a complete mess. The Nevertree had long since grown through the roof with no one around to cut it back to table-height every day and dust or dislodged dirt covered every available surface. The beds had gone to rot and not one blanket remained without a hole in it. The pillows had been burrowed into by small animals and the tree roots and vines that formed the living wallpaper had long since covered the floor with their curling tendrils. The weapons piled around the room had rusted or warped into disrepair. The trunk in the corner contained their old clothes, which no longer fit their now-teenage forms. The only thing Peter did was retrieve his old dagger from its musty depths and fastened it to him again. With the small glint of silver at his hip, he felt whole again. Much like a missing limb had been replaced.

"Well then we'd better get looking for it. We only have the rest of today and tomorrow to find it before Wendy is toast, and you're a married man," Slightly intoned. Peter nodded, barely able to float a few feet off the floor.

"I need some happy thoughts," he sighed. The boys all looked aghast. Peter _never _asked for more happy thoughts. If anything, he was supplying other people with happy thoughts.

"Saving Wendy is a good happy thought," the Twins piped. Peter smiled, floated higher, and spun in a quick circle. Nothing made his heart race and his head buzz like the thought of his beloved Wendy safe in his arms. Kissing him, holding him, laughing as he flew with her across the bright blue expanse of the Neverland sky.

"Thanks Twins!" Peter declared, suddenly floating higher.

"Anytime, Peter!"

"Now let's go find those jewels and save Wendy!" Peter cried. The boys cheered, and with a crow of confidence, Peter flew from the hideout into the surrounding forest. He was going to rescue his girlfriend. She was, after all, his happiest thought.

Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger, the Fairy Queen's jewels were safely secured in a plain-looking box in the bottom of a trunk covered in laundry in Hook's cabin. He forbade the crew from mentioning the jewels or talking among themselves about the treasure; if Peter found it they were out of luck and Hook would throw them overboard. Not to mention, the whole crew was highly interested in having Wendy aboard. A woman to cook and clean things? Wonderful! Cookson was horrible at his job and sorely needed replacing in the galley.

Pirates need mothers too. And if pirates didn't need mothers, they needed maids, which were close enough in their narrow and rather slow minds.

But the pirates would be sad to know that their leader had made a terrible mistake only hours earlier that could lead to the loss of said mother. When Hook was returning to the ship from the fairy court, he tripped and dropped the box containing the precious 'stolen' goods. Several small jewels tumbled out of it and rolled into the bushes nearby, hiding there among the other rocks and bulbous tree roots. Hook brushed himself off and stood, closing the lid once more and returning to the Jolly Roger unaware of his terrible mistake.

As the arrogant Captain strolled the deck of his ship, his nose high in the sky and his heart swelling with the promise of a witty companion aboard who was useful as well as pretty, Peter Pan was scouring the forest with the help of his Lost Boys.

"I'm not sure we'll _ever _find it," Tootles admitted, peeking under yet another broad leaf. Slightly shot him a poisonous look.

"Don't let Peter hear you saying that," he admonished, "He'd have a fit."

"Guys, I think I found something!" came Nibs' triumphant cry from a few feet away.

"How? It's nearly dark!" Tootles replied, ambling over to his friend nonetheless.

"I don't know I just...I lifted up this leaf and the sun hit it just right and it caught my eye," Nibs said, lifting up a handful of small, shiny stones. They didn't look like much to the Lost Boys, but they would be significantly valuable to the fairies.

"We should take them to Peter," Slightly said.

"Duh," both Tootles and Nibs responded, rolling their eyes. Peter was the one who had nearly pulled all of his hair out in an effort to find the jewels and win Wendy back.

"You know, I think he really loves her," Tootles spoke up as the boys were halfway back to the Home Underground. His two companions looked over at him.

"Really? He's never loved anyone before," Nibs said.

"Yeah, but have you seen the way he looks at Wendy? It's like he's looking at something so beautiful he can barely contain his joy. When we were first in Neverland, before the Darlings and all this mess...he only used to look like that when he came back from an adventure or when he was battling Hook. Like he was so overjoyed he couldn't bare to keep it inside," Tootles replied. Nibs and Slightly looked both impressed and thoughtful. _Their leader really _hadn't _ever loved anyone like he loved Wendy. _

"The only person Peter really used to love was himself," Slightly said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"I think he did a lot more growing up in the human world than we thought," Nibs concluded. "I'm pretty sure a lot of it had to do with Kelsey, too. She really showed him what a loveless relationship was and it scared him into realizing that he _did _feel things_." _

"I'm pretty sure knowing he can feel things scares him," Tootles added. "Peter never liked feelings much."

"Hated them almost as much as mothers," Slightly noted.

"Yeah, Wendy is Peter's first and hopefully only love," Nibs agreed. The rest of the walk was spent in silence as they neared their home. When they entered at last, the rest of the boys had already arrived and everyone looked miserable. Peter was the worst off, his eyes bloodshot and his hair highly resembling a bird's nest. His clothes were a complete mess, torn and covered with dirt, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Peter!" Tootles piped happily, holding out the treasure in his palm, "I think we found some of it!"

Peter flew from his seat and scooped the small gems into his own palm, looking at each one individually and smiling wider with each tiny jewel. "Yes! I recognize these! It isn't all of them, but it's some of them! Maybe I can use them to bargain for Wendy back. Oh this is great, guys! I really I owe you!"

"You don't owe us anything. We want Wendy back just as much as you," the Twins said. Peter placed the small gems into a pouch, which he tied to his dagger belt. No one could get at them so long as they were on that belt.

"But you should do it in the morning when you've had a chance to freshen up," Curly suggested. The Lost Boys nodded.

"Right now you kind of look like living death," the Twins informed their leader, who shot them a slightly annoyed look.

"Alright then, everyone to bed!" Peter announced. And many musty, moth-eaten beds were gratefully slept in that night. As they dreamed of the Home Underground and all it's former glory, it began to change. The linens cleaned and darned themselves. The pillows filled out as the stuffing stolen by animals over the years seemed to return feather by feather. The leaves scattered across the ground rescinded into the walls once again. The weaponry cleaned itself and the years of rust slowly vanished. Their clothes in the trunk grew to accommodate them now and the belt around Peter's waist loosed to a comfortable size. When the boys woke in the morning and looked around, the only thing left was the Nevertree growing up from its place in the corner of the room. In a happy tradition, they fetched the saw and cut it through towards the bottom so that by dinner time it would be table height.

"Peter, come look at our clothes! They're our size now," Curly cried, holding up an old bearskin cloak that now fit his teenage size. Peter rushed over and pulled out his old tunic. It was made of leaves and vines held together with bits of string and tree sap. He dashed with it into the corner of his own private space and changed into it, nearly crying with the feeling of being _Peter Pan _again. This was _his _Neverland, and no one could take it from him. Not Titania, not Hook, and not Kelsey.

Peter pulled his dagger and raised it into the air, looking around at the Lost Boys, now restored to their proper selves. "I'm going to save Wendy!"

He took the pouch from his side and flew from the Home Underground, straight for the fairy court. He landed in front of Titania's throne and bowed, almost mockingly.

"I see that your arrogance hasn't changed much, Pan," Titania glowered.

"Of course it hasn't, I'm always going to be me," Peter laughed. "But I found some of your crowned jewels. Here."

He tossed her the bag and Titania opened them, horrified to find that they _were _the crowned jewels, a significant portion of them, and not some fakes. She tried to hide her surprise and horror, smiling down at Peter, who stood waiting for a verdict. "Well, these are indeed the crown jewels. Thank you for returning them. _But _they are only _some _of the gems, not all of them."

"Can I just have my Wendy back?" Peter asked, nearly begging. Titania had never seen the boy so desperate and alone before. The look in his eyes spoke clearly of the love he had for the girl she held captive.

"You may speak with her briefly," Titania nodded. Peter beamed and allowed two small fairies to take his hands, guiding him through the roots of the Fairy Oak and into a small bedroom. Wendy was laying on the bed, looking bored out of her mind. When she heard them enter, she looked up, her face suddenly glowing.

"Peter!" she nearly shouted, standing and running into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around, kissing her deeply and losing his breath in it.

"Wendy, I got some of the jewels back. I'm going to find the rest of them and get you out of here," he said. Wendy could tell that he was determined. And nothing could stop a determined Peter Pan.

"What about your impending life as a married man?" Wendy asked, equally as nervous about that particular concept.

"Forget it. If I get all the jewels back you don't have to live with Hook and I don't have to marry Kelsey. I already have half of them," Peter smiled. Wendy kissed him again, holding him close and smelling the scent of summer in his hair. She'd always loved the way he smelled and couldn't describe how happy it made her.

"Go. Go and find the rest of the jewels and get me out of this place. I'm waiting for you. Every second you're on my mind and I'll miss you for the next day or so, but go and find the rest!" Wendy urged. Peter nodded and kissed her once more before flying from the room and down the hall. Wendy watched him go with tears in her eyes. She knew that Titania wouldn't let her go so easily. She may never get out of this place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella1117, thank you for the wonderful review! It really made my day. I also want to thank Invisible Bullet, Christopher Scott, StJimmy's army, Danny37boy, and the mysterious but ever wonderful Guests who leave such beautiful reviews so often and make my heart sparkle with glee and thanks! **

**I know my music choices are a little on the emo side, but that's just what the story seems to call for so often. Except those couple Broadway songs...well enjoy this next chapter guys, and leave me some beautiful reviews! Can we hit 70? I think we can. **

_Song: Monsoon_

_Artist: Tokio Hotel_

* * *

As Peter stood before the Titania's throne on the third day, his heart was beating erratically in his chest. It seemed intent on ripping a hole in his ribcage with its excited pace. He hadn't managed to find the last of the jewels the day before and he was panicking. Titania at least had to let Wendy go in return for what he _did _find. That's what he was hoping.

"I see that you have failed me, Pan," the Queen said, both her gaze and voice dripping with ice. "Unless you have the jewels hidden somewhere on your person?"

"No, Titania, I do not have them."  
"Then you _have_ failed," she purred. Titania gestured with her staff and Kelsey stepped forward into the small clearing, having been hidden just out of sight. Peter took a step back, his hand at his dagger hilt when he saw what she was wearing. Decked in a white, flowing gown with her hair curled and pulled atop her head, holding a bouquet of wild lilies and roses, Kelsey was ready for a wedding. Titania smiled to herself at Peter's reaction and turned to her other side, gesturing again. Wendy was led out of the roots of the tree, her wrists tied behind her back and her face emotionless. When she saw Peter she waggled her shoulder at him in mimicry of a wave. Peter waved nervously back.

"Because you have only brought me half the treasure I will only request that you hold up half of the deal. I officially declare the wedding off," Titania smiled, her eyes shooting poison in Peter's direction. "But Wendy hereby belongs to Captain Hook."

"She doesn't _belong _to anyone!" Peter shouted.

"You promised that I could marry him!" Kelsey protested. All at once, everyone began bickering and shouting at each other. Peter was continuously getting louder and Kelsey started crying. Through all of the din, no one noticed Hook calmly approaching his forgotten prize. His blue eyes glinted happily in the sunlight and his twisted smile looked even more frightening now that Wendy knew her fate. She knew that the fairy magic bound her to him by law and there was nothing she could do. Her eyes clouded with tears that she hastily blinked away.

In one further attempt for help, she cried out loudly, frantically. "Peter! Peter help!"

But Peter wasn't listening to her; he was too busy arguing with the Queen and fending off an enraged Kelsey. Hook untied Wendy's arms before wrenching them in front of her and tying her wrists again there, leaving some extra rope to lead her with. "Come along, Wendy, you're mine now. Peter obviously has other things to do."

And without another word, Wendy hung her head and followed the Captain through the woods, led by the short expanse of rope connected to her bound hands. There was nothing she could about it now. She was Hook's.

It wasn't until Hook and Wendy had reached the boat on the shore and began rowing for the Jolly Roger that Peter realized what had happened back in the fairy court. "Where did she go?" he demanded, his voice low and gravelly. Kelsey had long since run off in a shower of tears, ignored by the heartless fairy queen.

"Kelsey? I believe she ran into the forest," Titania replied.

"No, Wendy. Where did Wendy go?" Peter asked. He narrowed his green eyes and flicked his hair out of his face. He was menacing, once more returned to his full leaf-clad glory.

"Hook has already collected her. They should be nearing the Jolly Roger by now. Perhaps your darling Wendy is already getting a tour of her new home," Titania surmised. Peter growled and dove at the queen, only to be restrained by strong magic. "Do not threaten me, Pan, you will regret it."

"You've taken my Wendy from me, it will be _you _who regrets their decision," Peter snapped. The sky suddenly filled with clouds and the crackling of thunder could be heard in the distance. "There will be no peace in Neverland until she is returned to me."

"Is this the vow of Pan?" Titania asked.

"It is my solemn vow. And I will not rest until I have her back."

"Then you will never sleep, boy, for fairy magic ties her to the Captain now. Nothing can take her away from him or she will _die_," Titania jeered. Peter's stomach churned and his blood ran cold. _Wendy could die? _Even in his confusion, Peter's rage continued to speak.

"I will break the spell. I will have her back. I promised to protect her."

"Well you have failed. Once again, Peter Pan, you have failed. Your pride and arrogance have been your downfall and now amount of foolish human feelings can fix what you've done. I hope this has taught you a valuable lesson, for neither of you shall grow or age and you can spend eternity watching your love tend to another. Now remove yourself from my court immediately," the Queen ordered. Peter flew straight up, lightning flashing brightly and silhouetting him against the darkened sky as he let out a loud, long, determined crow.

"Looks like rain!" Mr. Smee announced to the Captain. Hook peered out of his cabin window and saw the choppy waves and the cloudy gray of the evening sky. "Maybe even a storm."

"Aye, looks like the worst storm Neverland may ever see is brewing," Hook agreed. The two men sat at a low table, consulting over some maps while Wendy sat in the corner on a small cot, glaring at the world and trying to ignore the sobs aching at the bottom of her throat, having been denied vocalization by the girl. She wanted to be strong in front of her enemy. No matter what the cost.

"The boy must not be happy," Smee mused. Hook laughed, looking over at the forlorn girl in the corner.

"Of course not, I have his Wendy," Hook smirked.

"You don't own me, you can't _have _me," Wendy muttered from the corner, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her still-tied arms around them.

"Of course not, but you're practically an indentured servant," Hook explained. "And you can't leave the ship or the fairy magic will kill you."

"W-What?" Wendy asked, her eyes snapping up to look at Hook. She knew that she was bound to him by law, but she didn't know that there was an unexplained death penalty on her head.

"The deal Peter and I made with Titania...it's bound by fairy law. If you try to leave this ship without my permission you will die. There's no way for him to pick you up off the deck and run away with you to the island, my dear. You will waste away in a matter of hours without my consent. I'm the only one who can free you," Hook explained, his tone malicious, "And I won't be doing it anytime soon."

Wendy finally allowed herself to cry. She burst into tears with the realization that Peter _couldn't _save her from this one. He couldn't come swooping in like every other time and taunt Hook and fly away with her. She was stuck on the Jolly Roger with the crew and the detestable Captain. She was either stuck, or dead. And to rub it in, Hook wandered over and sliced through the rope holding her wrists together, allowing her total freedom of movement once again. But Wendy couldn't do anything but cry and pray that Peter would find a way to break the spell.

In the Home Underground, Peter was curled into a ball on his bed. He hadn't moved for hours and the Lost Boys were afraid to ask him what had happened and why Wendy hadn't returned with him. Tootles finally plucked up the courage and gingerly approached their unmoving leader, "Peter, what happened?"

"Go away."

"You need to tell us what's wrong," Nibs intoned. Peter sat up, his eyes red and his face blotched with silent tears. The Lost Boys nearly all stood shocked. _Peter never cried. _

"I lost Wendy."

"What?" the Twins asked.

"I lost her. I could only find half of the treasure and Titania didn't make me marry Kelsey, but she gave Wendy to Hook to be his...his whatever," Peter ranted. "And it's all my fault that I was proud and arrogant and stupid and now Wendy has to pay for it and it isn't fair!"

"Rescue her," Slightly suggested. "You've done it every time before."

"But this is different, Slightly," Peter explained. "Now she's his according to the fairy law and I can't just take her away or she'll die. The law will literally kill her before I could rescue her. We need to find a way to save her, though, you're right. There has to be some way to break the spell."

"Well the only spells I know about are the ones in the stories that Wendy used to tell us," Nibs stated. The boys nodded and huddled together, debating different ways that spells could be broken and arguing the pros and cons of each one. Peter only listened from his perch on the edge of the bed. This would be difficult. But he'd made the vow of Pan and he would have his true love back.

The vow of Pan is unbreakable. Stronger even than the fairies and their silly magical laws. The vow of Pan had been taken only once before when Peter decided, "Hook or me this time." Hook had sliced his way out of the foolish crocodile, but Peter's vow had been abated by then.

Nothing could stop him. Nothing could break the vow. Nothing could make him less determined to find his Wendy and hold her in his arms once again, making sure she was safe and happy. Because he could nearly guarantee that right now, she was terrified and feeling very sad and alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, thank you all for the beautiful reviews! My ego is so fluffy and happy when you guys pet it.**

**Here's the next exciting chapter. Huzzah!**

_Song: About a Girl_

_Artist: The Academy Is..._

* * *

Wendy shuffled her feet, nervous as the pirates lined up with tin bowls and spoons. Her knowledge of oatmeal making was vast (she _did _have two little brothers), and the crew seemed highly appreciative of her efforts. But she was still edgy at being stuck on a ship with forty or so tattooed-and-pierced men. She was more than just edgy and nervous; Wendy was absolutely terrified and horribly alone. The only times Hook made contact with her were to tease her about being stuck on the ship. She wondered how his mother had put up with him as a child, because he must have been a little brat. He just never grew out of it, she surmised.

When the pirates had finished their breakfast and placed their bowls, spoons, and cups in a large washbasin, Wendy got to work on cleaning up. She washed the vat of dishes and scrubbed the cast-iron kettle with saltwater and steel wool, drying it well so it wouldn't rust. "Very good job, my dear," came the silky smooth voice from behind her.

"Wow, your voice is almost as oily as your hair this morning, Captain," Wendy snorted without turning around.

"That's no way to treat your rescuer, is it?" came another voice completely. Wendy spun on her heel, ponytail flying out behind her like a banner.

"Peter!" she cried, leaping into his arms. Peter smiled into her hair, breathing in the coconut-and-strawberry scent of it. She laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, her words muffled. "I forgot you could imitate him so perfectly."

"Well it's one of the few talents I still seem to have," Peter said. Wendy laughed.

"The problem is finding a talent you _don't _have, Peter Pan," she admonished playfully. "But how do you think you're going to get me out of here?"

"Actually I have no clue, I just had to see you and make sure you were alright. The Lost Boys and I are still kind of working on the whole breaking-the-curse-fulfilling-the-vow thing," Peter admitted, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Wendy took the chance to look him over.

"Nice costume," she blushed. Peter turned a shade of light pink too.

"It's not a costume, these are my old clothes."

"I remember them fondly. But what was the vow you were talking about?" Wendy asked, pulling Peter away from the galley door and towards the pot she was cleaning. No one came into the galley except Cookson or Bill Jukes, and they were on look-out rotation this morning.

"I took the vow of Pan. I swore to the spirit of Neverland that I would get you back from Hook," Peter explained. "And the vow of Pan is stronger than any law the stupid fairies can cook up."

"Know what I've cooked up?" Wendy asked. Peter cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"Over four hundred pounds of oatmeal," Wendy huffed, kneeling and resuming her cleaning duties. "I've been on galley duty for the past two days. I can't feel my hands and these men eat like animals. I have to do dishes for forty or so men every day, two meals."

"Wendy...I..." Peter merely trailed off, scratching his head again.

"I know, Peter," she sighed.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so irresponsible and proud you wouldn't be in this situation, Wendy. If I had been able to admit my stupidity back then, you would be safely in the Home Underground right now, telling us a story or sewing or something," Peter ranted, tugging at his long hair. "But no, I had to mess with the fairies and they decided to take it out on you instead and I'm so, so sorry!"

"Peter, if you hadn't have done those things, we would still be eleven and twelve years old and you would never have admitted to yourself that you could feel love for another person. I probably would have gone home and grown up and had my heart broken by the mere thought of you," Wendy said, cupping the side of his warm face in her hand. He leaned into the touch, reaching up and covering the hand with his own, holding it to his face.

"Wendy, I love you so much," he admitted, his eyes boring into hers.

"I love you too, Peter," Wendy smiled gently, "To the moon and back."

"And then the Cap'n says we gots to shoot them! 'Member that, Billy?" a boisterous voice inquired. People were coming down to the galley.

"Go!" Wendy whispered, kissing Peter quickly and pushing him away. He stood on the opposite side of the doorway and when Cookson and Bill Jukes entered and turned directly to face Wendy, slipped out the door behind them.

"Hey, girly, how're the dishes going?" Jukes asked. Wendy rolled her eyes. Bill Jukes, one of the younger pirates (despite being completely covered in tattoos), had been hitting on her from the moment she came aboard.

"Just fine for not having any help," Wendy answered brusquely.

"I can help if you want," Cookson offered, knowing that she was almost completely finished.

"No. I'm quite fine without your incompetent company, thank you," Wendy sniffed.

"I think she just insulted me," Cookson exclaimed.

"No, not at all," replied Wendy, her voice saturated with sarcasm. A deep laugh came from the doorway and all three of them turned to see the Captain lurking in the shadows.

"I think Wendy's had enough fun harassing you two. Get lost, scugs," Hook ordered. Cookson and Jukes disappeared, headed back up to the deck.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Hook asked. He grinned maliciously down at Wendy, who merely smiled sweetly in return.

"I have cleaned every dish in this damned kitchen at least four times, I don't know if I can learn much more."

"Good, follow me," the Captain demanded. Wendy followed him back up the rickety wooden staircase and onto the foredeck, squinting in the bright mid-morning sunlight. She was glad she had learned to walk on the tilting ship, not falling a single time as she made her way to Hook's cabin.

"What do you want, Captain?" she asked, crossing her arms angrily in front of her chest.

"I just need some things fixed, and Smee's skills are just not sufficient," Hook explained, bringing forth three silk shirts of fine quality. Each one bore miniscule rips and tears, most likely from his hook or getting caught on ragged pieces of wood.

"Well those aren't going to take long," Wendy mused, examining each one and sitting down on a nearby stool to begin her task. "But I'm going to need silk thread and a needle."

"Here you go, my dear," Hook said, proffering the supplies. Wendy took them and got to work, glad for the distraction. She wondered, as she stitched the first hole slowly closed, what had happened to Kelsey.

Kelsey had run off after being refused her marriage to Peter and found shelter in the woods. She curled up at the base of a large tree and cried for an hour or so, thinking about the loss of her potential husband. It was after several hours of sitting there feeling lost and pathetic that Kelsey decided that she'd had enough of Neverland. She stood on shaky legs and began to move through the forest, glad for the flowing skirt that covered her legs from plants. It tore in several places on branches and brambles, but she was very grateful for the cloth itself.

She pushed through the woods, collecting scratches and scrapes on her way through. When she finally made it out of the woods and onto the shore of a small lake, she collapsed near the water and simply breathed, trying to think of her next move. She took a quick survey of herself. The hem of her beautiful wedding gown was dirty and ripped, along with several places on the skirt. Her hair was a tangled mess and her hands and arms were covered in scratches. Her hands especially, which were also covered in sap from pulling tree branches aside as she moved.

_Better wash it off before they all get infected, _she thought, hiking up her skirt and wading into the shallows of the water.

From a few meters away, a young merman watched her with a curious gaze. He'd never seen a creature like her before. Sure, he knew what humans were because the Lost Boys had harassed him often enough, but never such an exquisite human like her. He poked his head out of the water and swam closer. "Hello."

"Ahh!" Kelsey screamed, stepping back and slipping, falling into the water. "Oh gosh. Oh damn. Now what?"

"I'm...I'm sorry," the merman spoke up quietly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Kelsey huffed, wringing out her skirt with her now-clean hands. "And what are you?"

"What do you mean?" the merman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well everyone on this God-forsaken island has some kind of special talent or is some sort of mythical creature. So what are you? A sprite?"

"No, of course not," he laughed, raising his tail out of the water to show her, "I'm a merperson."

"That's dandy," Kelsey said, still trying to get the water out of her dress. Loose, damp curls were falling out of the bun on top of her head and she blew them out of her face in frustration.

"You're beautiful," the man spoke, "What's your name?"

"I-" Kelsey was taken aback. She let herself relax and she smiled, "My name is Kelsey."

"That's a pretty name. My name is Ciel," the merman introduce. Kelsey beamed at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Ciel." And she didn't hate Neverland quite as much anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Redemption! Huzzah! And I've returned. Sorry this chapter took so long (insert stereotypical author excuse here). Yet here it is. Alive and well and full of feels.**

**Please give me lots of reviews? I'll write faster, I promise! They really are good motivators.**

_Song: Don't You (Forget About Me)_

_Artist: Simple Minds_

* * *

Ciel spent that night sitting on a rock; keeping watch to make sure that Kelsey wouldn't be attacked by any of the Neverland beasts while she slept. She shivered and whimpered in her sleep, tugging her dress closer around her every few minutes. Eventually she sat up and coughed. "It usually doesn't get this cold at night, so Peter must not be in a very good mood," Ciel said.

"Ah!" Kelsey cried, the whites of her eyes shining in the darkness. "You've gotta stop scaring me like that."

"I'm sorry," came the apology from the darkness over the water.

"How come Peter's mood affects the weather?" Kelsey asked, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees. She hugged herself to keep warm, trying not to let Ciel hear the sound of her teeth chattering.

"My mother told me that he's been alive almost as long as Neverland itself. So long, in fact, that the island has become part of him and vice versa. Without him the island cannot survive. It was a wonder that it sustained itself with him gone so long," Ciel explained. Kelsey nodded.

"How long _was _Peter gone for?" she asked.

"Almost eight years," Ciel replied. "I was probably only a baby when he left."

"But you look my age! How could you have grown so fast?" Kelsey asked, remember what the owner of the voice had looked like when she'd met him. The darkness of the night prevented her from looking him over again, and she blushed slightly at the thought.

"Merpeople age up to eighteen years old, and then they stop. When they decide that they are ready to die, they simply turn into sand and disappear in the waves of Neverland," Ciel said. Kelsey smiled.

"I wish I was a merperson. Then I wouldn't have to worry about death," she sighed.

"Well there are still dangers that can cause involuntary deaths," Ciel warned, heartened by her wish to join his people. "Sharks, poisonous fish…sometimes people die for other reasons."

"But humans…we almost always die of old age. We just outlive our bodies," Kelsey frowned. "It's not that we want to die, or even that we're afraid of death…we're mostly afraid that we'll miss something important to us because we are dying."

"You are a very intelligent and thoughtful human," Ciel admitted, swishing the water with his tail to moisten the precious scales.

"I've been called a lot of things in my seventeen years of life, but never thoughtful and never intelligent," Kelsey laughed, the ringing sound echoing through the forest. Ciel swished his tail more excitedly, totally unaware of his reaction.

"You also have a very beautiful laugh, Miss Kelsey," Ciel smiled.

"I…thank you," Kelsey beamed through the darkness. The cold didn't bother her so much anymore.

They talked until the sun rose, and when it revealed the scene, Ciel floated away from the girl a few feet, trying to hide his face.

"What's wrong?" Kelsey asked, turning her face to the side as well, "I know I don't look very pretty right now, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"You're married," Ciel said, pointing out her dress.

"I'm not married," Kelsey laughed, "I was going to be, but things didn't really work out."

"Who was your betrothed?" Ciel inquired. He was trying to hide his excitement behind his concern and it wasn't working very well for him.

"Peter Pan," Kelsey confessed. "But he turned out to be in love with someone else."

"Wendy Darling."

"How did you know about her?" Kelsey asked.

"She was part of the legend of Peter Pan's disappearance from the island. See, when he left, so did Wendy and all of the Lost Boys," Ciel said. "Now that he's returned…well…things will be back to normal. I still don't understand the miserable weather."

"It's just cloudy," Kelsey snorted. "It's not that bad."

"Neverland is never cloudy, though. It's always sunny and bright and the skies are always blue. There are very few waves higher than waist height and the rain only comes when the forest needs it, roughly once a month. A happy rain shower with rainbows afterwards, not constant overhead clouds," Ciel complained. "Do you know what's got him worked up?"

"Actually it's partially my fault," Kelsey admitted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She was suddenly very cold again, and she felt dirty. "Wendy is bound to Hook by law and Peter can't get her back. He stole some fairy treasure I guess and now Titania gave his girlfriend to his enemy to work for him or whatever."

"That doesn't sound like your fault at all," Ciel comforted, swimming to the edge of the beach and looking up at the sad girl in front of him. "It's not your fault at all. You're just…beautiful."

"Stop saying that," Kelsey said, turning away from him and glaring at the ground. "I'm a horrible person. I did mean things to nice people and that's what got me into this whole mess!"

"Well I'm not going anywhere, Miss Kelsey. I'll stay right here," Ciel announced. Kelsey laughed again, more quietly.

"I'm actually really hungry. Know anywhere nearby that I could get something to eat?"

"The fruit trees grow just a few feet into the woods, actually. I sometimes watch them bloom during the first spring season," Ciel said, pointing to a grove just past the edge of the forest.

"Thanks, I'll be right back!" Kelsey smiled. She stood and jogged to the small circle of fruit trees. She gathered some into her skirt and carried them back, depositing them in a pile on the ground at her feet. "Would you like some?"

"It's been ages since anyone has offered me a mango, thank you," Ciel practically glowed. They ate their breakfast between jokes and laughter, getting to know each other.

On the Jolly Roger, Wendy was sitting in abandoned Crow's Nest (what were they going to look for, seagulls?) thinking about how to break the curse. Maybe Peter just needed to return the stolen jewels to the Queen and then she could break the law. Or maybe it was like in the storybooks and all he had to do was kiss her to break the spell. Although the simplicity of either plan was appealing, Wendy didn't want to risk her life when nothing particularily bad had happened yet

"Oi! Girly, where is ye?" called one of many voices she'd learned to ignore, Smee's.

"I can't find the lass either," came Starkey's voice.

"The Captain's getting all riled up," Jukes laughed. "Just leave her where she is and let him wonder for awhile. The poor thing's worked 'alf to death anyway."

"Since when did you become her Laird and protector?" Smee inquired, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"This ain't business o' mine," Starkey laughed, wandering off.

"I bet she's in the Crow's Nest again," Jukes finally gave up. "She really likes it up there."

"Well get up there, Billy, and make her come down," Smee ordered. Wendy counted to fifteen and the face of Bill Jukes peered over the rim of the Nest.

"I knew you was up here," he smirked. "Always is."

"Yes, I suppose I am. No one else comes up here except you," Wendy sighed, leaning her head back against the wood and looking up at the cloudy sky. "Is it always this cloudy?"

"Usually never at all, but Pan's in a bad mood," Jukes said. "We've got you."

"Yes, sadly," Wendy admitted, standing and stretching. "I'd best be getting to the Captain's quarters."

"Miss Wendy, ya should steal the jewels if ya can. Get off this boat. Ain't no place for a lady," Jukes warned, before scrambling down the ropes again. Wendy shook her head. No one needed to look out for her, although she appreciated Jukes' concern for her safety.

Later that night, when Hook was down in the galley giving Cookson yet _another _lecture, Wendy snuck into his cabin. The adrenaline racing through her veins carried her through the task of removing the clothing from the chest, pausing to listen for footsteps, and emptying the chest of the box. She tipped the jewels into the pocket of her baggy pirate-borrowed pants and put the box away. She had just finished piling the clothes back on top of the chest when footsteps did begin to echo across the deck in her direction. She hurriedly hid behind the door.

"And don't forget it!" came the voice of Smee. Wendy sighed in relief that it was only the bo'sun. She ducked out the door and knocked into him.

"Oops! Sorry, sir," she apologized, picking his spectacles up from where they'd landed.

"What were you doing in the Captain's cabin, missy?" Smee asked, widening one eye for (comical) effect.

"I was just replacing one of his newly mended shirts. The man is always ripping things," Wendy huffed. Smee nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, missy. Now off to bed with yeh," he shooed. She curtseyed and walked away, feeling the weight of the jewels against her leg.

She climbed up into the Crow's Nest and waited, hopefully Peter would visit tonight since the watch was slobbering drunk and asleep on the deck below. As luck would have it, a silhouetted figure flew silently through the air and landed next to her. "Peter!"

"Wendy!" he exclaimed in a whisper. "I miss you."

"I can tell," she kissed him quickly and smiled. "I've found the thing that can free me from this place."

"Really!?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Yes! The rest of the crown jewels! They were in Hook's cabin the whole time. I bet she was double dealing us the whole time," Wendy snorted.

"I'll take them back and get you out of here!" Peter declared, pocketing each gem carefully. He wrapped his arms around Wendy's waist and pulled her against him, kissing her tenderly and trying to convey to her the warm feeling building up in his chest. The moonlight reflected off of her blue eyes and he smiled, pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"I love you, Peter Pan," Wendy blushed, laying her head on his shoulder. Peter pulled her even closer and held her tightly against the warmth of his chest, sure that she could hear his racing heartbeat in the silence of the night.

"I love you too, Wendy Moira Angela Darling," he replied.

"Wendy's enough," she teased. He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes you are, for all the rest of forever."

"Hurry."

And they kissed goodbye one last time.

Wendy watched Peter fly back to the mainland with her freedom in his pocket and her heart in his hands.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers, new and old! I appreciate you guys and your beautiful reviews. You're so nice to me! If I can make it to 100 with this story, my life as a fanfiction author of 5 years will be complete! The song I chose for this chapter is actually my boyfriend and I's song ( 15 months this Friday! Cheers for love! )**

**Disclaimer: Peter Pan, Kelsey...not mine.**

_Song: Where Are You Going?_

_Artist: Dave Matthews Band_

* * *

"You cheated us!" Peter accused. Titania huffed, acting aloof.

"I did no such thing, Pan," she retorted. The Queen knew she was caught and there was nothing to do about it now except to deny it and protect her reputation.

"Yes you did! You already had the jewels when you charged me with the task of finding them, and gave them to Hook to protect so I'd have to go through with your stupid deal. I guess I got lucky when Hook spilled some of them in the woods and got me out of marriage. But now that I've returned the last of them to you, and figured out that you cheated me, I want Wendy back," Peter demanded. He took on his signature pose; legs apart, and hands on his hips. His forest green eyes glared daggers at the Queen. She could feel Neverland's ancient magic stirring in response to Pan's feelings. She knew that the vow had been fulfilled with the return of the crown jewels and her own promise was broken. Wendy was free.

"I won't admit anything, Pan. But since you've managed to return the jewels to me, I suppose that means Wendy is yours to retrieve, _if _you can get her away from Hook!" Titania jeered. Peter smirked, a dangerous sign.

"Get lost, Titania, I don't want to hear from you ever again," Peter said. "And if I do, I will find a way to banish you from Neverland forever. I can feel the magic too, and it's deeper within me than it will ever be with you or the fairies."

Peter took a long look at the expression of horror plastered across the Queen's face, memorizing it, before flying off in the direction of the Jolly Roger. A grand fight would surely take place, and Peter Pan was ready for it. He could feel his heart pounding proudly within his ribcage at the thought of a real fight. His mind was dizzy with the knowledge that Wendy would return to him and Neverland would be balanced and happy again.

Hook felt the tremor of magic, knowing that somehow the treaty had been broken. Wendy was free…

He stormed across the Jolly Roger to where the girl was busy with reparations to a torn sail.

"Girl!" he raged, grabbing her up from her seat on the deck. "You found the jewels and gave them to Pan, didn't you?" Wendy's only response was a small smile and a mischievous glint in her eye. Hook snarled and wrenched her into his cabin, flinging her to the floor and locking the door behind her. He unsheathed his sword and waited. Pan would come soon. Pan would come ready and itching for a good fight. It had been far too long since they'd last crossed swords; but now Pan had a good reason to win.

Wendy listened from inside the cabin. Minutes passed. She stared intently at the door, moving from the floor to the musty velvet-padded chair behind Hook's table. Nothing. Not a sound from the deck except for Hook's worried pacing. The only other noise came from the groaning of the Jolly Roger's ancient timber in the shifting tide. A slight breeze drifted in through the cracks around the small porthole, bringing the scent of the wind and the sea and brushing away the dusty smell of Hook's maps and ancient books. Wendy closed her eyes, waiting for Peter, and fell asleep.

Hook braced himself, pacing the deck and thinking of what to do. He didn't want to lose Wendy. She was a good cook and a good seamstress. No one else could do the domestic work aboard the ship like a woman could. Cookson could barely clean a pot without injuring himself or someone else; much less make a decent meal. The entire crew wanted the girl aboard, excepting Jukes, who seemed to harbor quiet feelings for her. Hook brushed the insignificant thought away, his deep blue eyes returning to scraping across the cloudy sky in search of the boy.

He jumped, pulled harshly from his thoughts, when he heard the sound of a threatening crow from behind him, spinning on the heel of his black boots. "Pan!"

"Hook," Peter seemed uninterested. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and leaned casually into the air, floating a few feet above the roof of the forecastle.

"I know what you've come for boy, and you can't have her," Hook said smoothly, drawing his sword from its sheath at his hip. Peter pulled his dagger and smiled down at the Captain, whose irises were beginning to turn red at the rims. That sight alone would have made any grown man faint, but not Peter Pan. Peter didn't even flinch when he noticed the all-too-familiar change in his adversary's appearance. It only meant that he'd angered the Captain, which was his goal.

"I will have her back, Hook. Whether or not you relinquish her peacefully, she'll be coming with me," Peter replied coolly. He dropped to the deck lightly, his dagger aimed directly at the heart of his foe. "I will win."

Hook was slightly frightened himself; he'd never seen Peter look so determined. Not when Wendy had been captured by his goons the first time. Back then, he'd been only a boy with a first love he didn't know how to handle. Wendy, they both knew, would return to London to grow up. But the last time she had visited for spring cleaning, a year after returning home, Peter had gotten himself in trouble with the fairies. Now here they were, both men, fighting as near-equals. No longer was this a strange and silly rivalry where a man held a child responsible for rash actions. Now it was two men who both bore grudges. And both of them wanted payback.

They paced in circles around each other on the deck for minutes in silence. Hook was the first to make a move, slashing forward and slicing at Peter's arm. The teen dodged it and retaliated by glancing his dagger off Hook's blade. It was almost a playful gesture, an _invitation, _really_. _Hook snarled and lunged, a point-blank dive at Peter's heart. But the boy moved again.

"Nice try, old man," the young man taunted, dancing around the deck, easily evading Hook's angry blows.

"Fight like a real man, Peter. Fight like the man Wendy so desperately wants you to be," the Captain retorted, the red pervading his eyes even further as his bloodlust grew, as he failed to injure the boy. Hook's heart beat fast, his mind full of threatening thoughts. Poison flew through his veins in the form of adrenaline. He had to keep the girl for himself. He had to avenge his hand. He had to prove to the boy that he was as good as ever, maybe even better than before.

Years spent playing father-and-son in the human world meant nothing now that they returned to their home. The world created by Titania was fake, full of relationships that had happened by accident. Full of meaningless hours spent laughing at the television together or making dinner. They were enemies, and they knew it.

Peter merely wanted the love of his life safely in his arms again. He fought with pure intentions. He knew who was going to win, and it wasn't Hook.

Peter darted forward, engaging the older man in a series of quick strikes and rebuffs. The metal of their blades clanged loudly and sent small sparks skittering across the deck to disappear into nothingness. Yet Wendy did not wake in Hook's cabin. She slept on, dreaming of Peter coming back to rescue her.

"You can't have her back!" Hook nearly shrieked, red eyes wild. Peter was sweating with his efforts to keep the powerful man at bay with a much shorter weapon. Hook could see that he was wearing his enemy down. Hook was growing triumphant too soon.

"I will have her," Peter shouted back, pushing forward in a burst of strength and knocking an unsuspecting Hook to the deck. His sword flew from him and rolled away from his reaching hand, stopping at the foot of the mast. "Give up, Hook."

The dagger at his throat made the Captain pause. Could he reach his sword in time, or would he be bleeding to death by then? It wasn't worth it, and Hook conceded. "She's in my cabin," he admitted. Peter flew into the air, crowing in triumph. He'd won.

Before Hook could reach his sword again, Peter had flown to it and picked it up, impaling it half-way up the mast and out of reach of his handicapped adversary. The boy skimmed across the deck and opened the cabin door, looking inside. Hook stayed on the deck and watched, knowing that he had lost once again.

"Wendy?" Peter called. His gaze swept the small room and came to rest on the auburn-haired girl, fast asleep on Hook's chair. "Slept through the whole thing. That's my girl."

He approached quietly and swept her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. "Thank you, Hook, for keeping her safe for me. But it's time I take her back to where she belongs."

"Playing mother for you and your gang of brats?" Hook jeered, dusting off his jacket. He'd have Jukes fetch his sword down momentarily.

"No. With me," and Peter flew away with Wendy nuzzling gently against him in her sleep.

When they returned to the Home Underground, he tried to put Wendy down on the bed. She clung to his shirt and buried her face in it, groaning quietly. Instead of waking her up to make her let go, Peter laid down beside her and wrapped a tanned arm around her, letting her rest her head on it like a pillow. He watched her face, noting each silent expression and gentle breath. "I love you, Wendy Darling," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "More than you'll ever know."

Peter Pan drifted to sleep beside her, happy and relieved that she was finally safe.

At the lake in the woods, Ciel was battling with himself. The girl he had met only two days ago was now a part of him. Merpeople have such long lives, falling in love with someone wasn't difficult. They had a long time to find that someone and be with them. But the fact that Kelsey was so intriguing and interesting made her hard to resist. She was also human and very different from him or his people. She couldn't come and live under the water with him. She couldn't meet his family or see the beautiful shipwrecks and treasure troves surrounding the island. The caves with shimmering pearlescent walls would never be of access to her. She couldn't laugh beneath the waves, put water lilies in her hair, or swim with him in the deepest depths of the Neverland Sea.

But he was falling in love with her anyway. As sure as the sun rose in the morning and the first and second spring rotated through the first and second summer…he was going to be in love with her very shortly. His heart already set up a crazy pace when she smiled at him. No one had taken such care of him before, happily running to fetch ferns, fruits, and other things he was curious about and had never seen.

The Lost Boys were a rowdy group of humans who cared only for themselves and for the treasures his people brought up for them to admire and play with. Kelsey seemed interested in both seeing his world and sharing hers with him. No one had prepared him for that. None of his family had told him that humans could be caring and kind. The Lost Boys and Kelsey seemed like two totally different species.

"Ciel!" the voice called, and he snapped from his reverie to look at the girl on the shore. She waved to him, calling again, "Hi Ciel!"

"Kelsey!" he waved back, diving beneath the waves and making his way towards the shore. When he surfaced again, he was close enough to pull himself into the shallows and rest in the soft sand.

"Good morning, Ciel. Look at the sky, it's blue! I've never seen this color blue before," Kelsey gawked, lying on her back in the sand only a foot away and staring up at the sky. She had long since ripped most of the bottom hem of her dress away and had done the same to her long sleeves. Now it looked like a human's summer dress. Something more practical than the flowing wedding train it had previously been.

"Good morning , Kelsey. And it is, isn't it? Pan must be in a good mood today," Ciel smiled. Kelsey turned to face him.

"Good. He deserves a bit of happiness after all of that mess," Kelsey sighed. She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand. "What does it look like from under water?"

"Want to see?" Ciel asked playfully. Kelsey nodded. Ciel remembered a rule about mermaids that made him blush. "I can make you breath under water for a short while, but it might be a bit awkward."

"Okay, whatever works," Kelsey agreed, slipping into the water near the shore and floating to the drop-off. She ducked beneath the waves and Ciel followed, propelled by his tail. He'd never been so nervous. He held Kelsey close and kissed her quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

**This one is for Mel, my most avid reader and loving fan. And Kieran, my double and gorgeous fangirl buddy. And Chloe, my co-conspirator for 7 years. **

**bella1117, I sent you a private message. I hope you respond cause I really love your reviews! You are all AWESOME! Please keep it up. I'm so close to my goal.**

_Song: For the Longest Time_

_Artist: Billy Joel_

* * *

Kelsey looked at Ciel, shocked. Her brown eyes widened and she blew the last of her air bubbles from her mouth as she asked, "What was that?"

"I-uh…you can breathe, right?" Ciel asked, blushing furiously. Kelsey nodded as her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink in turn. "It's a form of primitive and ancient magic that allows people to breathe underwater if they've kissed a mermaid. Sailors and sirens and all that, ya know? I've never tried it before, so I wasn't sure if it would work and-"

"Thanks," she smiled, interrupting his flow of embarrassed words. Ciel merely nodded and reached for her hand, using it to pull her along beside him. The young woman admired the sheen of his deep blue scales, which paired well with his light brown hair and blue eyes. His human torso was lean and muscular. She couldn't help thinking that he was extremely handsome, even though his bottom half was that of a fish. She admired his grace and agility as he swam to where the water grew dark and difficult to navigate, easily moving both him and Kelsey through a series of short connected tunnels and into a large cave. Instantly her eyes widened in wonder. The floor was scattered with jewels, pieces of eight, doubloons, ducats, and ropes of pearls collected by his ancestors from sunken ships along the coast of Neverland. Kelsey looked to Ciel in sheer amazement.

"This cave is full of my family's collected treasure," he explained, picking up one of the long pearl necklaces and twisting it through her hair. Kelsey held still, trying not to shiver when his fingers brushed the back of her bare neck or shoulders while he worked. He arranged her hair prettily, the pearls strung through the wavy brown locks in an almost-braid; Ciel beamed with pride at his accomplishment. "Those are yours to keep."

"I couldn't! They're so beautiful and they belong to your family!" Kelsey exclaimed, reaching back to finger one of the beautiful white orbs.

"I found this necklace at an old shipwreck all by myself, so it is mine to give away as I see fit," Ciel said solemnly. Kelsey blushed lightly again and smiled at her friend, who had done so many nice things for her. They stared at each other for a long, drawn-out moment before Kelsey chose to speak again.

"Thank you, Ciel. It's beautiful. Like you."

"Honestly, Miss Kelsey, you are far more beautiful than any being in all of Neverland or even the world," Ciel replied softly, floating closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she placed her hands on his broad shoulders, gazing up into his sapphire blue eyes and seeing them reflect the light bouncing through the dazzling cave. Ciel looked down and realized that some of his own feelings were alight in Kelsey's chocolate irises. They kissed again, this time it was meaningful and pure and the whole glittering cave shown with what was starting to look a lot like love.

In the Home Underground, the Lost Boys were returning from their search for Wendy. They piled into the small room, sweating and dusty and tired from their searching. Curly, who had come in first and gone to check on Peter's room, let out a quiet gasp and motioned for his comrades to join him. He pulled aside Peter's bear pelt room-separator and gazed down at the couple lying on the bed. "Lads, he's gotten her back!"

"Thank goodness," Twins chimed. Slightly motioned for them to be quiet, pantomiming sleeping.

"At least she's home and safe," Nibs whispered, ushering them from the doorway. All six boys nodded their agreement and the group moved back to the main room, sitting in a circle. "What do we do now? I mean, everyone's home and safe. It's over. What's next?"

"I think they should get married," Tootles suggested. Ten wide eyes turned to the young man in astonishment.

"But Peter...married?" Slightly asked, arching a skeptical eyebrow at his friend's suggestion. "I don't think he would be very happy about being married."

"He's got to be the oldest unmarried man in the universe," Twins giggled together. Nibs nodded, chuckling at their jibe. Although it will be difficult to get Peter to say, "I do." he thought, sighing to himself.

"Maybe you're right, Tootles. Marriage might do Peter some good," Nibs said, looking around the group and seeing their obvious approval of the idea.

"So what you're saying is that we should propose to Peter to propose?" Curly asked, scratching his head. Nibs and Slightly let out matching snorts of amusement.

"Exactly that, old chum. When Peter awakens, we shall suggest our plan to him and see what he thinks. And then there is Wendy's approval and acceptance of said proposal, which will probably not be as difficult to procure," Slightly said. His large vocabulary took a moment to digest and understand, but eventually all five boys nodded to each other and went to lay down for their own naps, happy with the outcome of their meeting.

A few hours later, the boys awoke to the smell of something wonderful cooking just a few feet away in the small fireplace. They marveled, rubbing the sleep from their eyes, that Wendy hadn't woken them up in the process of preparing the food. But she had always been graceful and quiet, even all those years ago as a slight girl of twelve. Now, as an impressive young lady of sixteen, she was proud of her abilities to cook and clean efficiently.

"Wow, Wendy!" Nibs exclaimed, "That smells great!"

"I'm glad you think so," Wendy smiled at the boys, who were all turning to look at one another.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Slightly inquired, giving the other boys a hinting look.

"You sure are impatient! It's going to be a little while yet," Wendy shrugged, stirring the pot for good measure, oblivious to their agenda.

"Oh, it's alright. We need to talk to Peter anyway," Twins said, sidling off into Peter's room. Wendy heard the boys jostle their leader awake and their conversation took place in low murmurs and whispers that she couldn't understand from her distance. Wendy shrugged and continued to cook as the boys excitedly discussed their idea with Peter behind the shelter of the thick bearskin hanging.

"Well, we think you should marry her," Slightly said, "So we don't have any repeats of the Kelsey Incident."

"Yes! Then she can stay here forever," Twins piped quietly.

"Plus, I think it's what you both want but aren't willing to admit," Nibs nodded. The rest of the Lost Boys looked expectantly at their leader, who flipped his blond hair to the side.

"Of course I'm going to marry her, idiots," he laughed. "What do you think I've been planning to do all along? I have to protect her and love her and nothing but marriage could make that possible. If I didn't marry her she'd get threatened all the time. I intend to go to the elves on the North side of the Island tomorrow and have them forge a ring for me. Do you think she'd like a small emerald?"

The Lost Boys stared at Peter in shock. He'd been expecting this? Even...planning it already? Nibs was, as usual, the first one to recover and respond. "I think she'd like several small emeralds on a band. Maybe something cute and personal engraved on it. Girls love cheesey stuff like that, especially romantics like Wendy."

Peter gave his brightest smile and clapped Nibs on the shoulder, "You're a genius! I'll do that first thing in the morning."

"Dinner!" Wendy's voice called, and everyone went running into the other room to crowd around the table and eat as one big family for the first time in a long time.

True to his word, the next morning Peter snuck away from Wendy's sleeping side and took flight, headed for the small elf encampment on the Northern side of Neverland. The elves who lived there were skilled craftsmen. They had plied their wares to the Picaninny tribe many times and had built a small treasure empire for themselves. Peter landed in the middle of their bustling city and caused everything to still. One small elvish woman stepped forward and looked him up and down. "Peter Pan?"

"Aye, it's me," Peter nodded, bowing to the small lady.

"You've grown," she established. Many of the elves darted off. Peter had always stolen their shiny tools and wares and run off with them when he was much younger, hiding them throughout Neverland for the frustrated elves to find.

"I have. I'm not here to antagonize you, either," he said, suddenly nervous, "I'm actually here to buy something."

"I know, I can see it in your eyes," the wise elf smiled. "Come this way, young man, and I will find what you need."

Peter followed the tiny lady into a shop filled with rings of all sizes, colors, and designs. "What do you think the lady would like?"

"She has slender fingers. So something kind of small. And uhm...silver, with a couple emeralds in the band and something engraved on it," Peter explained clumsily. He was usually full of confidence. But it was the meaning of what this ring was for that had him nervous. He'd never been married before. What if he didn't like it? But then again, it would mean that he and Wendy would be together forever.

"Let me have your hand, boy," the elf demanded. Peter gave her his shaking hand and she closed her eyes, holding it for a moment. When she opened them, she smiled. "I have just what you want and in just the right size, too!"

"Uh..." Peter could only watch as the old lady found a small green-velvet box and a ring, which she showed him.

"What would you like engraved on it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"How about...love lasts an awfully long time?" he asked, suddenly sure of himself.

"Perfect!" the wizened woman quickly inscribed it with her magic, boxed it up, and gave it to Peter. "Pan, I can see your love for this girl. If she says yes, it's yours free. If she denies you, return, and I will accept it back and keep it for you."

"Thank you," he smiled nervously.

"Go, and bring her to your side for eternity."

When Wendy woke up, Peter was standing awkwardly beside the bed. "Hurry up and get dressed, I have something we need to do right away."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be right out," Wendy said, shooing her impatient beau so she could change. She tossed her old nightgown aside and slipped into her capris and a loose, altered pirate shirt. Nothing made her feel quite as 'at home' as dressing like a miscreant pirate/Lost Boy combo. As soon as she was out of the makeshift bedroom, Peter was picking her up and flying out of the Home Underground like he was on fire. In reality, his insides were shaking and his nerves were highly frayed. But he had to do it before he lost them completely.

"Wendy," he said, setting her down next to one of Neverland's many waterfalls. "I love you very much."

"I love you too, Peter," Wendy said, looking and feeling rather confused at his actions.

"I want you to stay here forever with me. I want to love you and protect you and hold you through eternity. Wendy Moira Angela Darling," he said, dropping to one knee and proffering the opened ring box, "Will you marry me?"


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the final chapter, my darlings. But I do see a sequel being posted soon. Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers and fans. I hope you love the sequel as much as you've loved this story. **

**The songs at the end of each chapter are important. I really hope you guys listen to them or read the lyrics. Thanks for being so wonderful! One last round of awesome reviews for me and Somewhere in Neverland? Thanks! Love you all! See you soon!**

**Disclaimer: Kelsey's not mine and Peter Pan isn't mine either.**

_Song: Home_

_Artist: Daughtry_

* * *

Wendy stared down with wide, wondering eyes. Peter gazed back pleadingly, the forest-green of his usually confident stare now full of uncertainty, confusion, and hope. Wendy smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him up until he was standing. "Will you be happy if I become your wife, Peter? You know that means you have to keep me forever, right? You can never get rid of me. And never is such an awfully long time."

"Wendy," said Peter's soft, reassuring voice. "I will always love you. Nothing would make me happier than you becoming my wife and staying here in Neverland with me for eternity."

"Then yes, Peter, I accept your proposal. I will be your wife!" Wendy cried, throwing herself into his arms. Peter hugged her tightly, kissing her hair and breathing in her scent before pulling her back. She watched his face as he put the ring on her finger. His eyes were so full of happiness and relief. He was like every other nervous man asking his love to marry him, and this was even more special since they could live forever and be happy, never having to die. Wendy admired the softly shimmering emeralds for several moments, reading the inscription on the side. She smiled softly and looked up, getting caught in a stare that lasted for a few minutes in silence, knowing that a huge change was about to take place. "When should we get married?"

"As soon as possible; tomorrow, if you wish," Peter smiled, wrapping his arms around his future bride's waist and lifting slowly into the sky. He twirled around; Wendy held safely against him as he shouted, "I'm going to marry the most beautiful girl in the entire universe!"

"Peter, you're making me blush," Wendy smiled, trying to duck her head and hide it from him. He rested his forehead against hers, effectively keeping her in place.

"I know. You look beautiful."

"I'm going to marry the sweetest man to have ever lived," Wendy beamed.

"Oh no, you can't catch me and make me a man," Peter teased.

"That's right, you're only seventeen. I guess I'm marrying the sweetest boy that ever lived," Wendy corrected herself.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go home and tell the boys before they go out of their minds."

"Good idea."

Fifteen minutes later, after much hugging and squealing and exclamations of, "Now you really _are _our mother!" Wendy said she had some serious and important errands to run.

"Peter, if you'll just give me some pixie dust, I have to go and do some things for the wedding," she said, blushing a shade of light pink at the thought of being engaged.

"Yeah, here," Peter handed her a small purple pouch on a string, which she put around her neck. "It should have enough pixie dust to last two whole days. I'm sure you won't be gone more than a few hours, but I like to be prepared…and keep you safe."

"Thank you, my love," Wendy nodded. Pixie dust and flying a couple of Wendy's favorite things, but since arriving back in Neverland she hadn't had the chance to fly. She took a pinch of dust out of the pouch and sprinkled it over herself, rising off the floor and floating towards the exit. "Be careful while I'm gone. And dinner is on you tonight, Peter."

"Got it, Wendy, I can handle this!"

She smiled and flew up her tree, out of the Home Underground and into the sunny Neverland afternoon. Her first mission was to find Kelsey and make sure the other girl was okay. Then to find a wedding dress and find out what exactly a fairy wedding ceremony consisted of. It didn't take long for her first goal to be accomplished when she heard a bright, loud, tell-tale laugh coming from a glen as she skimmed across the treetops. She dropped into the clearing, giving a loud, "Hello!"

"Oh, Wendy," Kelsey said, turning and looking at her old neighbor in confusion. "How'd you find me?"

"I was just flying around when I heard you laughing," Wendy admitted, looking around to see where Kelsey had been living. Kelsey seemed to be comfortable. Her dress was mostly clean with a few fruit-juice stains on the hem of the skirt. There was a shelter made of sticks and leaves near a large rock off to one side where Wendy suspected Kelsey slept at night. The remains of the wedding dress's train lined the ground as a sort of protective layer between Kelsey and the ground.

"Ciel and I were just joking around and-" Kelsey suddenly paused, realizing that her friend had disappeared from the edge of the water. "Ciel, where'd you go?"

"Is it safe to come out? Will she pull on my fins?" a male voice called. Kelsey and Wendy both rolled their eyes.

"No. Wendy isn't like that," Kelsey assured her friend. Ciel came out from behind the rock outcropping in the middle of the lake and swam towards the two girls, giving Wendy a skeptical once-over for good measure. She was dressed like a Lost Boy but she smiled like an _actual human. _

"It's nice to meet you, Ciel, I'm Wendy Darling," Wendy said, introducing herself as a Darling one last time.

"Not for long, I see," Ciel pointed out, bringing Wendy's thoughts to light. Kelsey looked down at Wendy's hand and saw the emeralds sparkling against the silver band. Her mind drifted to a morning that seemed a lifetime away.

_"I'm going with Peter Pan," Kelsey declared proudly. "I asked him last night and he said yes!"_

_"Aren't the guys supposed to ask the girls?" Wendy asked._

_"Who cares about those old social restrictions? If a girl likes someone nowadays, she'd better get after him herself or he'll get stolen away. Soon, ladies, you'll be looking at the future Mrs. Pan!" Kelsey crowed._

_"Well good luck," Wendy smiled good-naturedly. _

"So you're the future Mrs. Pan?" Kelsey asked, raising an eyebrow. Wendy nodded, suddenly uncomfortable in her surroundings. "Good luck to both of you, then."

"Thanks. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and since it seems like you are I'll just be on my way," Wendy muttered quickly, wishing to escape from the awkwardness of it all.

"Yeah…thanks…" Kelsey trailed off, also feeling deeply uncomfortable. Wendy didn't say another word before lifting off the ground and dashing away as fast as possible to her next task.

Kelsey returned to the edge of the water and looked at Ciel with large, confused brown eyes. "Why do they keep reminding me of what I lost?"

"I don't know, Miss Kelsey," Ciel replied, laying his hand on hers. She watched the rivulets of water run down his arm or fall into the sand beneath them. _They all lead back to him. I feel drawn to Ciel just like the water. _

"Is there a way to turn humans into merpeople?" she asked. Ciel tried to suppress his surprise and excitement at her asking the question he'd waited so long to hear. But he also worried that it was only brought on because Wendy had revealed her other option was truly gone. Ciel didn't want to play second fiddle to Peter Pan in Kelsey's heart.

"I don't know. I can ask. You should think about it more," he replied, the dejection in his heart making precedence in his voice.

"What's wrong? Did I say something? Are you feeling okay?" Kelsey asked worriedly. The sound of his voice gave his feelings away all too easily to the concerned girl.

"No it's just…well…I thought the moment we had in the cave was special," Ciel burst, all of his feelings coming out at once, "I wanted to be something more to you! I _wanted _to be special to you, Kelsey. I like you, _love _you. I've been waiting for you to ask me if you could join my people since I met you and realized I'd never meet another person like you in all of my lifetime. But I don't want to be the one you begrudgingly accept _only _because Peter Pan turned you down. Because you know he has someone else. I want to love you and be loved for who I am."

"Oh Ciel," Kelsey's brown eyes filled with tears that streamed down her cheeks as she smiled. "Oh Ciel, you poor thing. I was only upset because I realized how rude I'd been to Wendy before we came to Neverland. I gloated and was mean and just plain stupid. I did things I'm not proud of at all. I didn't want them to come back and haunt me now that I'd found something that made me happy. _You _make me happy. I do like you far more than I've ever liked anyone before. Can you forgive my stupidity in letting you think such things?"

"Would you do me the honor of joining my people? Would you be my wife?"

"Darling, dear Ciel, I would love to! I love _you!_" Kelsey beamed. She leaned down and kissed him, feeling his hand over hers and knowing that she'd found her place in Neverland.


End file.
